The Path to Paradise Begins in Hell
by Kouen-Chan
Summary: Vampires were considered to be myths to the common people, but some know better. They hide in plain sight, some blending in more than others. Midoriya Izuku wasn't always known by that name. Once upon a time, he simply was Izuku, a vampire who had lived to see the rise and fall of many, many societies and empires. Cross-posted on AO3
1. An Unexpected Twist

**Disclaimer! I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

* * *

Tsuyu stared in horror as the villian - Shiragaki Tomura? - began to reach for Aizawa-sensei. Next to her, she sensed Midoriya shaking, with fear or anticipation, she wasn't sure. To think, only two hours ago, everyone was excited for the field trip to USJ and meeting Thirteen-sensei.

The attack had obviously been planned for quite a while, especially since Shiragaki continuously spoke about killing All Might-sensei. Looking around, she noticed the black mist (Kurogiri?) reappearing next to Shiragaki, while the disgusting monster continued to hold onto Aizawa-sensei.

Praying fervently, Tsuyu continued trying to think of a way to escape their precarious situation while maybe finding a way to help out their precious teacher.

* * *

Anger. Hate. Dark. Kill. **Kill them all. Make them pay.**

The longer he watched, the more violent his inner nature became.

 **How dare they hurt a youngling.**

 **I will kill them all.**

Feeling himself vibrating with anger, he took several long, deep breathes to try to calm himself. It would do no one any good if he lost control.

Tensing slightly when the...Toumu? Loumu? (Eh. Who cares.) smashed the youngling's face into the ground yet again. A dark growl began to emit from the green-headed boy.

"Midoriya! Come on. We should head towards the exit," whispered Asui. He nodded in agreement, despite the fact that his blood red eyes never left the youngling.

Switching his gaze from the youngling, Izuku watched the white-haired brat mutter, "...Actually, before that, why don't we use the opportunity to take..." With that, the brat suddenly appeared in front of the trio, hand grasping out, aiming for the frog-quirked girl.

Well, damn. While he had no doubt that had he not been exposed to so much sunlight in the past hours, he could have easily killed the brat where he stood, but he was also hiding his true nature, so it ended with him being unable to react fast enough.

Watching in silent anger as the brat reached out to touch Asui, he prepared himself to kill the boy immediately. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the youngling's head rising and he relaxed slightly, figuring out that he was erasing the brat's quirk.

"... You really are a cool guy, Eraserhead." The brat muttered, before the abomination once again slammed the youngling's head to the ground.

It was then that Izuku lost all control and set free his instincts, anger coursing through his undead veins.

 **KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL THEM FOR TOUCHING _MY_ YOUNGLING**.

* * *

Shiragaki Tomura watched with slight interest as the green haired boy began to shake. Was it from fear? He really didn't care, but what was very interesting was the dark aura radiating off the boy. In a matter of seconds, the black waves went from closely surrounding the boy to enormous shock waves that made the entire environment around them shake and rumble.

"We should leave, now!" He heard Kurogiri exclaim. Clicking his tongue in irritation, he ignored the other man in favor of watching the boy.

However, Shiragaki's second of distraction almost costed him his head.

Biting back a curse, he jumped back, barely avoiding having his head ripped off by the mysterious black claw-like that surrounded the boy.

"We need to go _NOW_!" Kurogiri yelled, attempting to wrangle a struggling and angry Shiragaki.

* * *

 _Kill them_ , whispered the bloodiest, angriest, and wildest parts of his brain.

Tilting his head slightly, he told Asui and Minata, " **Get to the exit and find help. Hurry."** Then, he faced the rest of the villains, all staring at him, slack-jawed. Chuckling, Izuku cracked his neck before facing those who hurt the youngling.

As Asui and Minata ran to the exit, Izuku sensed the presence of several other heroes getting closer to the USJ.

" **Hmph. Since the other heroes are close, I'll just take you all out quickly,"** he muttered. Then he smirked. It wasn't a nice smirk, nor was it one that anyone ever thought would ever grace the face of Midoriya Izuku, a well-behaved, kind, and gentle student of UA. However, this wasn't Midoriya Izuku, UA student, but rather Izuku, a very old vampire with ancient roots.

" **Kukukuku… YoU'rE All AbOUt tO HavE a vERy BaD TiMe~"**

* * *

Toshinori wasn't sure what he expected when he and the other heroes stormed into USJ. Maybe lots of injured students, maybe villains everywhere, but under no circumstance did he think that he would find the scene that he did.

When he first entered, anger and guilt rushed through his veins as he looked at his now hopeful students. Almost immediately, he noticed that Midoriya wasn't with the group students.

"Where is Midoriya?" He asked the students, mind racing as he inspected each of the students, noting Thirteen's battered state and the absence of Aizawa.

"H-he's down there." One of the students told him. A sudden rush of worry filled him and after reassuring himself that the rest of the students were safe and were in the capable hands of the other heroes, he rushed to the center of USJ, hoping that he wasn't too late.

When he reached a cliff that lead to the center, he took in a deep breath, ready to proclaim his standard catchphrase, but paused when he took a close look at the scene.

It wasn't a scene he'd ever expect to see and he felt like a bit of his understanding of the world shatter a bit.

Standing at the center, surrounded by bodies of villains and covered in blood was one Midoriya Izuku, who was holding Aizawa closely, as if protecting the older man from an invisible enemy.

Shocked and gaping, he silently stared as Midoriya noticed the number one hero. Both looked each other in the eyes, one frozen in shock and the other blinking in quiet embarrassment. Both were silent as other heroes and students began to approach the scene to see what was wrong. Midoriya opened his mouth, despite rather softly uttering, his voice echoed in the eerily silent building.

"... Ah. Well, this is quite a predicament."


	2. The Start of A Beautiful Something

**Disclaimer! I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

* * *

The first time Katsuki really took occupant of the mysterious house under consideration, he was five and had just received his quirk. Being the child that he was, he, along with several other children in the neighborhood, were boasting loudly about their abilities. Of course, it wasn't until he was alone and walking home that first waves of danger reached him, along with bursts of childish curiosity and determination.

On one hand, Katsuki felt glad that the events that happened did, because it gave him one of the best friends ever. On the other hand... he wished he could go back in time and make his curiosity explode into smithereens. Said best friend could be and has been pure nightmare fuel on multiple occasions.

Katsuki never could remember the actual details of how they met, but he did remember a single conversation that he could not and would not ever forget. It was held close to his heart and very dear to him, not that he would ever admit it. Ever. Especially not to the person who shared the conversation with him.

* * *

 _"Hey, onii-san."_

 ** _"Hmm?"_**

 _"... Let's be friends! I'll get super strong, so I can protect you instead next time! "_

 ** _"..."_**

 _"I'm Bakugou Katsuki! What's your name?"_

 ** _"Kukukuku... I am... Izuku..."_**

 _"Neh, can I call you Izu? You can call me Kachan in exchange, but only you 'cause you're almost as awesome as me!"_

 ** _"...Alright... Kachan..." (What a cute human. Ah well. He'll forget about me soon enough.)_**

* * *

Being the determined little brat he was back then, he would knock on the door of the mysterious house at least once a day back then. Of course, they were never answered and Katsuki was always left feeling disappointed, but no one ever said he wasn't a stubborn little bugger.

As years went on and the occasional appearance of the mysterious recluse became more frequent. Of course it was probably linked with the fact that more and more villains started showing up around the fiery boy. Of course, school also became a bigger priority, along with his nagging mother. Knocking on the door of the mysterious house became less frequent, but Katsuki made sure to knock at least once a week, along with a bit of yelling and screaming for good measure. If he was lucky, he would catch a glimpse of a shadowy figure behind the curtains of the second floor.

It wasn't until he reached junior high that his efforts paid off, but sometimes (read: always) he really, really wished that he could have gotten a little warning beforehand, or at least a hint.

* * *

 _"Hello, my name is Midoriya Izuku. It's a pleasure to meet you! Please treat me well."_

* * *

If Katsuki was honest with himself, when Izuku walked through the door of the classroom, it was probably the biggest shock of his life. Maybe all those years of knocking paid off, he had wondered, watching the other boy move to the seat in the center of the class. Nah. Time to corner him after school, Katsuki thought to himself, attempting to pay attention to the teacher, despite the fact that Izu was there. For the first time since his last ...assist (not rescue. Never rescue. Katsuki refused to acknowledge that he was rescued, like a damsel in distress).

Strangely enough, just like their first meeting, Katsuki could never remember the details of what happened when he (attempted) to corner Izuku after school, but the conversation that they had was burned into his memory for all of eternity and it was one he would take to his grave, if needed.

* * *

 _"Oi... Izu..."_

 _"Eh? Hello, Kachan. Let's walk home together!"_

 _"Why... why the fuck are you showing up now?"_

 _"...I have my reasons, Kachan. One of them may or may not involve a certain someone asking me to be their best friend~"_

 _"I was fucking five! ... I..."_

 _"... Can you keep a secret?"_

 _"Yeah, why?"_

 _"... I'm looking for the man with All-For-One. He is my target."_

 _"T-target? What the hell are you talking about?!"_

 _"...Ah... Kachan, please keep it a secret. This is my proof of trust, m'kay?"_

 _"...Okay. But you better be the best fucking friend ever, Izu."_

 _"Of course~" **(Ah, humans. I really shouldn't have told him so much, but oh well. This'll be an interesting experience. I doubt I'll be bored for long~)**_

* * *

As puberty began and most of Katsuki's other classmates began to change, he noticed something off about Izu. It wasn't just his demeanor or the look that he always had when he thought people weren't looking. Izuku never changed. It was something that he had already known, but it wasn't until Izu enrolled into junior high that Katsuki ever got a closer inspection of the green-haired boy.

Unchanging. Timeless. Izu was both. Maybe he was a ghost, lingering on the earth for unknown reasons, Katsuki thought to himself on one of the rare days that he wasn't with Izuku or getting into fights because of his attitude toward others _("Kachan! I can't believe that you're injured again! C'mon, I'll patch you up. Try not to get into another fight, please?")_.

Often times, Izuku acted as if he wore his emotions on his sleeves, but Katsuki knew better. No matter how much Izu acted, he always looked very fake, as if he were attempting to imitate others' emotions. Occasionally, he might give a bit of a real smirk, but the only times he ever gave a real smile was when they talked about Eraserhead or if Izu thought he wasn't looking, then he'd smile at Katsuki, like a proud parent or something.

Izu was also very terrifying. Once, two bullies attempted to bully the boy for being 'quirkless' (not that Katsuki believed that) and both ended up crying and begging for forgiveness only moments later. Katsuki really wished that he could've found out what happened, but Izu never told him and still refused to tell anyone what happened. Many other similar incidents happened, one in particular that stood out involved Izu cross-dressing, a bunch of cats, and-

"Kachan! Are you done musing yet? There's no need to tell the readers too much, is there? Especially since you're probably boring them~"

"W-what? Fuck off, Izu! And readers? What the heck are you going on about now? If I want to muse, then fucking let me muse, dammit!"

"Kukukuku... Of course~"

* * *

UA. Honestly, it felt like the root of all of Katsuki's damn problems. First it was the gaunt man that constantly took over Izu's time over the summer, than it was the shitty glasses and the girl who tried to keep him away from the exasperated boy. Thankfully, Izu being the best damn friend ever always made some time for him at least once a week, even if it took a little maneuvering and sneaking about, not that it ever mattered, seeing as Izuku was the only one who ever lived in that house of his.

Katsuki had been elated when he found out that Izu was going to UA with him, and even was the same class, but now, he felt pissed. He wanted Izu to himself. Back in junior high, it wasn't much of a problem seeing as the others were complete idiots, but now he not only had to compete with shitty glasses and the girl, but All Might (of all people!) and Aizawa-sensei as well!

Well... Aizawa he kinda got, because Izu was always protective of the other man. Something about being a youngling. Eh. Katsuki would find out eventually. He was stubborn that way. So, when USJ happened, walking up to All Might to see what the number one hero was gaping at, he only had to take one look before he started shaking uncontrollably.

"...Ah. Well this is quite a predicament."

Only you, Izu. Katsuki burst out in peals of laughter, only you could act as if you were caught stealing cookies or something.

After all, you're the best friend ever.

 **(Humans come and go, some more memorable than others, but I can never forget him. After all, he was my best friend.)**


	3. Remember Me For Centuries

**Disclaimer! I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its characters!**

* * *

When Yagi Toshinori first met Midoriya Izuku, he thought nothing much of the boy. He seemed like a normal child, albeit a bit more nerdy than most. Soon, Toshinori found that the boy was also more stubborn than most, clinging onto his legs when he jumped.

When the boy first admitted that he was quirkless, Toshinori felt for the boy, but there was nothing to do about it, and crushed the boy's dreams of being a hero, telling him not to chase a fool's dream.

It wasn't until when the boy attacked the slime villain without any hesitation just to rescue his classmate that he really looked at the boy. Despite his unnerving silence and smile, there was something about the boy that made Toshinori smile. Making up his mind, he decided to make the boy his successor.

Maybe it wasn't the best or sanest decision he could've made, but he wasn't going to change his mind. In the past, Nana had called out his stubborn, bullheadedness, but Nana wasn't around anymore and Gran Torino didn't talk to him much either, so there was no one to call out his rash decision making.

* * *

 _"I want to make you my successor."_

 _"...What."_

 _"My quirk, One-For-All, can be passed down. It's nearly time for me to pass it to the next generation, and I've decided who."_

 _"...Me. You want me to receive your quirk?"_

 _"Yeah, kid. Do you accept?"_

 _"...Okay. I-I'll do it."_

 _ **(Humans are such strange creatures. A quirk that can be passed to another... It sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well.)**_

* * *

When Toshinori first started training the boy (Midoriya-boy), he had only expected a child with average strength, stamina, and energy. What he did not expect was the boy to be not only quirk-leveled strong, but fast as well as well as had plenty of energy and stamina. Had he not looked at the boy's files, he would have thought that he was lied to because of Midoriya's immense strength.

Not only that, the boy was extremely quirky. Midoriya was probably one of the most unique people that Toshinori had ever met and even that was an understatement. On occasions, the boy would seemingly read his mind or just blurt out random facts that had caught his interest that day. Toshinori also quickly found out how stubborn the boy was.

One day, Midoriya asked him what his real name was and when Toshinori avoided the question, the boy spent the next week and a half pestering him until he finally gave and told him his name.

* * *

 _"Neh, All Might-san!"_

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"What's your real name?"_

 _"*Cough* *cough* W-where did that come from?"_

 _"Ah. You have blood all over you again. I was just wondering. It's a bit of a pain to call you All Might all the time even when you're in your real form. Hence, I should use your real name~"_

 _"...Midoriya-boy, have you finished cleaning up that area yet?"_

 _"...Avoiding the question, eh? Oh well. You'll tell me eventually,_ _ **right**_ _~?"_

* * *

Despite the boy's quirky behavior and strangeness, Toshinori couldn't help but develop a certain fondness for the boy. So, when it was time for Midoriya to receive his quirk, he felt absolutely no regrets.

Of course, that meant he was immediately filled with worry when he watched the small boy be overwhelmed during the fighting portion of the exam. It was a harrowing experience for the gaunt man who had come to care for the child over the course of the summer vacation.

Smiling slightly despite his worry, Toshinori watched as Midoriya saved the girl from the enormous robot, only to be injured. It calmed his heart to know that despite the boy's dark and mysterious nature, he still had it in him to save another, proving that he had a hero's mindset.

Watching the other children, he grinned slightly. It filled him with hope and happiness when he watched the future generation of heroes fight. One boy in particular caught his attention. Bakugou Katsuki.

While he had seen Bakugou and Midoriya interact a lot outside of class, their relationship baffled him, as well as several of the other teachers that taught the duo. It wasn't until the battle trials that he had a deeper insight of Bakugou and Midoriya's relationship.

* * *

 _"Hey, Izu."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I'll prove to you that I don't need protecting."_

 _"Kukuku... Of course, Kacchan~"_

 _"Goddammit! Izu, I'm being fucking serious! You better take me seriously as well!"_

 _Everyone kept their eyes glued to screen as the smaller boy smirked._

 _"Uraraka-san, I'll deal with Kacchan. Go ahead and reach the nuclear core and Iida-kun."_

 _Uraraka nodded in agreement and rushed past the explosive boy._

 _"Now~ Kacchan~ It's just you and me~"_

 _Bakugou grinned._

 _"Fuck yeah!"_

* * *

After Bakugou and Iida's loss, Toshinori had expected anger or disappointment. What he had not anticipated was for neither party to have hard feelings. With Bakugou's personality, he had thought that there'd be a grudge, but Toshinori noticed that the boy seemed to have already expected the outcome.

When he questioned Bakugou about the subject, all he got was somewhat more polite version of 'fuck off,' but with Midoriya... Well, it was interesting. After spending all of the summer with the boy, he had known about his cryptic and nonsensical answers, but what he got was completely ridiculous to the point that he just gave up and pushed his curiosity to the back of his mind for later.

Of course, when USJ happened, his curiosity could no longer be contained, especially with the confusing and incriminating scene in front of him. He had expected a lot of villains and even a heavily injured Aizawa-kun. What he did not expect was what he saw.

Frozen from shock, he watched as a somewhat flustered Midoriya cradle an injured Aizawa-kun. In the background, he could hear the other heroes and students approach the clearing to see what was going on. A couple seconds later, he heard laughter coming from one of the students.

"Don't worry, All Might-sensei... I'll explain everything, so please, let's get the youngling to safer place first."

"Youngling?"

"Oops... I mean Aizawa-sensei."

"Just what are you?"

* * *

 ** _So many unanticipated events... I hadn't expected for this man to approach me. I didn't expect him to offer his quirk to me. I didn't expect him to remind of that person or going to UA. I didn't expect to meet with the youngling or have to protect him. So many unexpected things... How amusing~_**

 ** _Yagi Toshinori. Thank you for reminding me of why human legends are made. I certainly will not be forgetting you for quite some time, or even ever._**

* * *

"Me?"

 **"...I simply am a vampire."**


	4. What We Thought We Knew (But We Didn't)

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its characters!**_

* * *

 _Twitch._

Izuku waited impatiently for healers to arrive to heal his youngling. Behind, him an array of humans and supernatural beings hovered around him. The werewolf pup in particular, _really_ irritated the ancient being.

Growling slightly under his breath, Izuku focused on channeling more magic into the youngling's wounds, his eyes in particular.

 _ **'Tch. They'd better get here soon. Otherwise, I may have to reveal too much. Hopefully, I won't have to go that route, 'cause I'd need to kill them afterwards...'**_

* * *

 _~Two Hours Earlier~_

 **"... I simply am a vampire."**

"A what?!"

"Huh. That explains the eyes..."

"Oye, oye, don't joke around like that, Midoriya!"

"Hah?! Vampires don't exist!"

"..."

Toshinori felt as if lightning struck him. It all made much more sense now... Midoriya's peculiar behavior, his immense strength, his looks... Actually, never mind. Many things about the boy really didn't make sense, even now, now that he thought about it.

Maybe he'll finally get answers, Toshinori thinks sardonically. Keeping his silence, Toshinori wondered how much Midoriya had lied to him.

"Never. I only held back the truth and gave you half-truths."

"E-eh?!" Toshinori spluttered, surprised. "Did you read my mind?!"

"Nah. Your face told it all, Toshinori-san," Midoriya deadpanned. "Now are you going to get the youngling medical help now or do I have to take matters into my own hands?"

As the students and injured, besides Aizawa, were evacuated from the building, Toshinori wondered what was going to happen next.

"Huh. So, you're a vampire too?" A voice called out from behind the duo.

In less than a second, Midoriya's blank and emotionless faced changed into an expression of pure anger and hatred.

 **"Werewolf."** The boy hissed, voice filled with spite.

Toshinori turned around and watched worriedly as Present Mic flinched and backed away slowly, keeping his hands in a surrendering position.

Confused, the blond looked at the two, silently asking for an explanation.

While Present Mic just shrugged, Midoriya on the other hand was taking deep breaths and attempting to explain to the clueless man.

"Werewolves and vampires don't... get along, you could say. It's an ancient feud and continues to exist to this day for good reason... Those flea-ridden mutts tend to... try things at rather inopportune times..." The red-eyed vampire hissed, tensing slightly at every slight movement the voice hero made.

"Hey, hey, I swear I won't try anything," Present Mic pleaded quietly. "Just let me see Shouchan. Please!"

"Midoriya-boy... Present Mic isn't a threat..." Toshinori muttered to the boy as he began to revert back to his true form.

"Of course he's not. He's only a pup. Why do you think I never reacted in class? Alone, I can easily get rid of the mutt, but my youngling is injured. Any funny business and heads will be rolling, got it?" Midoriya scowled slightly and shifted enough for the others to see the extent of Aizawa's injuries.

Raising an eyebrow when the vampire called Aizawa 'his youngling,' Toshinori watched as Present Mic fretted slightly over the other man's injuries. Looking closely, he noticed a light purple glow around the injured man. Confused, he turned to his only source of information.

Without even looking, Midoriya answered, "It's my magic. Normally, I would feed him some blood, but at this point, his esophagus is completely crushed and since his eyes are a major part of his quirk, it's best that I heal that and any major and important organs as well as critical injuries first. I can feed him blood later to increase the speed of his healing. Dhampirs are rather fragile compared to full-blooded vampires, but they're hardier than humans."

Closing his eyes, Toshinori breathed in deeply. Midoriya Izuku was a ball of mystery that he simply couldn't comprehend. Interrogation can come later, he decided. Opening his eyes, he noticed a flash of protectiveness in the boy's eyes along with a silver of emotion that Toshinori felt that even after a century, he would never be able to comprehend.

* * *

 _~Present Time~_

"Nyeh-heh-heh~ Do my ears decieve me or is our prideful little ηγέτης asking for help?" Chuckled a voice from out of nowhere.

 **"Athanasios. We do not have times for your games. Either do what I called you here for or leave."** Izuku growled at the other vampire, irritated and tired.

After several hours of dealing with incompetent humans, constantly releasing magical energy and directing it to heal the youngling, and and extended period of being exposed to the sun, Izuku went from slightly annoyed to full-fledged irritation. The young werewolf _**(Mic-sensei, Izuku reminded himself for the nth time)**_ certainly wasn't helping at all and his hovering made Izuku's mood worse.

In the background, he could sense Toshinori's surprise and the werewolf tensing in anticipation.

Appearing in front of the bed-ridden dhampir, Athanasios glanced at the smaller vampire. Red eyes met red.

"Are you sure? Is this dhampir youngling worth it?"

* * *

 _ **"Are you completely certain?"**_

 _ **"... Yeah."**_

 _ **"Once we do this, there's no going back."**_

 _ **"I know."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"We may be younglings, but even with what I am, I cannot let this continue. We must do this. Please. Just trust me."**_

 _ **"... I hope you know what you're doing..."**_

* * *

"Completely."

"... You've changed quite a bit. I guess the human world has helped you loosen up a bit~"

"..."

Stepping closer to Aizawa _**(my youngling; my child; mine to protect; mine to care for; MINE)**_ , Izuku watched as Athanasios took a deep breath.

In less than a heartbeat, a powerful wave of magic washed over the occupants of the hospital room. Within moments, the youngling's injuries were healed completely and his breathing began to even out.

"Nyeh-heh-heh~ Izuku, you owe me one~"

"Of course."

* * *

 _ **"...When do I ever know what I'm doing?"**_

 _ **"That isn't funny. This is a dangerous plan and if we get caught, dying is the least of our problems."**_

 _ **"I know. That's why I'm prepared to take on any consequence that might happen. I will take responsibility no matter what."**_

 _ **"... Please be careful... Izuku..."**_

* * *

Yamada Hizashi liked to think himself as a pretty easygoing guy. Being bitten and turned into a werewolf at an early age did that to people. That and turned them crazy. Having a vampire as your best friend also kinda helped.

Of course, it certainly did not prepare him for what he encountered in USJ. Having a hero as a vampire was rare enough, but a student as well? That was strange. Not only that, both he had Shouchan had never sensed anything off about Midoriya Izuku. He seemed normal enough. Nothing overly special, just a lot of enthusiasm and untapped potential, is what Shouchan had thought.

Yet, here he was, standing in a hospital room with said student who proved to have a lot more hiding in the shadows and his best friend barely out of critical condition. Making sure to stand a couple feet away from the irritated vampire, he couldn't help but notice the strong and overpowering presence of the boy. No, not boy. His senses whispered about the danger and power the vampire possessed. Over time, Hizashi had learnt to never question his senses and now was no different, no matter how confusing it was.

Maybe, Hizashi thought, he's an ancient vampire. After all, he easily hid from both Shouchan and Hizashi.

As another vampire appeared in the room and healed Shouchan, as well as had a conversation with Midoriya that only the two vampires understood, Hizashi watched the unconscious vampire.

The other vampire, Athanasios his mind supplied, had called Shouchan a dhampir. Maybe this had something to do with why Shouchan was always so adamant about not talking about his parents and always ending up as an outcast, no matter what?

Pushing the question to the back of his mind for the moment, he approached Shouchan as silently as possible. Feeling the green-haired vampire's eyes on his back, he grinned slightly.

"Morning, Shouchan!"

Darkness. Numbness.

Aizawa Shouta felt himself float through an endless void of nothingness.

Suddenly, he felt immense power flood through his veins. Attempting to open his eyes, he was suddenly met with bright lights.

Finally, able to open his eyes, he felt bleary and felt slight pain rush through his body.

"Morning, Shouchan!" Ah. So Hizashi was here. Huh. Shouta wondered why. In a flash, his memories returned of what had happened at USJ. Panicking, he struggled to get up. As Shouta spluttered unclear questions about his students, Hizashi helped him up slightly.

When Shouta finally did manage to sit up straight, his ruby eyes met the dark red eyes of Midoriya Izuku. It took a second, but his overwhelming presence and sudden appearance of fangs, the information finally clicked in Shouta's brain.

"What, exactly, is going on?!"


	5. Once Upon A Dream

**Disclaimer! I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its characters!**

* * *

Dhampirs were creatures born of a human and a vampire parent. Cursed to never be accepted or belong in either group. Never as powerful, never as resilient.

Aizawa Shouta knew what it meant to be shunned since an early age. Soon after, he learnt what it meant to lose someone.

The shortness of human lives is terrifying, Shouta had thought, at the tender age of 7. With a human mother and vampire father, there had been no doubt in anyone's mind that the young dhampir would learn the horror of lose and the blissfulness of ignorance. In all honestly, he was pretty lucky compared to many other halflings who not only learned pain and fear, but countless others had met a blissful, silent death.

At 5, he learnt to be an outcast.

* * *

 _"What a weirdo."_

 _"He's so creepy."_

 _"Eep! He's staring at us! What do we do?"_

 _"Go away, freak! No one wants you here!"_

 _"Demon spawn!"_

 _Why am I the outcast? What did I do? Why? Please, someone, anyone, please tell me why!_

* * *

As a child, his love for his parents was unrivaled for, just like most children at his age. It really wasn't until that fateful day that when one parent was lost, the other left.

At 7, he learnt of death.

* * *

 _"Otou-chan? Where is kaa-chan?"_

 _"S-she's gone somewhere else, little one."_

 _"Eh? Where? When is she coming back?"_

 _"..."_

* * *

At 8, he learnt to cope.

* * *

 _"Tou-chan, I'm going to kaa-chan's grave."_

 _"..."_

 _"... I'll be home soon, tou-chan."_

* * *

At 9, he began to care for himself.

* * *

 _"I-I can't anymore."_

 _"E-eh? Tou-chan? Where are you going?"_

 _"..."_

 _Why? Why did you leave me? Am I truly that unwanted that even my own father doesn't want me?_

* * *

Maybe it was a lonely, sad existence. Shouta never really cared. He quickly learned to separate and block off his feelings to protect himself. Of course, with how the world is, it couldn't resist screwing with the small fledgling again.

At 10, Aizawa Shouta met Yamada Hizashi. (He'll never regret meeting the other, but will never admit it.)

Funnily enough, they didn't meet in any super chaotic confrontation or anything that involved the supernatural in anyway. In fact, it was so normal that Shouta never suspected that the other was what they were until secrets were revealed.

* * *

 _"Hey! Why are you here alone?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I'm Hizashi!"_

 _"... Shouta..."_

 _"Neh, do you have a quirk? My quirk's really cool! It's super-duper awesome!"_

 _"..."_

* * *

There were (many) times that Shouta wondered how he and Hizashi managed to even become friends with their clashing personalities, but more often than not, he'd forget his pondering because of said being.

Even with all his fake (and sometimes real) annoyance, Shouta had no doubt in his mind that he couldn't have had a better friend who would never abandon him. (Not that he'd ever admit it in front of the other).

In a way, it made the young dhampir feel relieved and nervous. Relieved because this meant that his destiny wasn't to be an outcast for the rest of his life and die alone, but he also felt nervous because as part-vampire, Shouta knew in the back of his head that he was going to outlive any human friends that he'd ever gain. Not only that, the supernatural was not a major part of the modern world and was believed to not exist.

Basically, he was afraid of being rejected by Hizashi.

Which, of course, meant for the world to smack Shouta in the face with another surprise just before entering UA.

* * *

 _"Shouchan... I have to tell you something."_

 _"Hmmm...?"_

 _"... I am a werewolf."_

 _"?!"_

 _"Umm... Yeah... I got bitten a couple of years and yeah..."_

 _"Before or after we met?"_

 _"After. This was, like, six years ago... I couldn't bring myself to tell you... I was scared..."_

 _"Then I have to tell you something too."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"... I'm a vampire."_

 _ **But you're not. You're a halfling, a mutt, a dhampir.**_

 _"Huh, that's why you smell funny."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!"_

 _"Hehehe... I'm just glad that we're both okay..."_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _ **I'm sorry. I'm lying. I can't even bring myself to face the truth. If you know, you'll leave me too.**_

* * *

Entering UA wasn't as bad as Shouta expected. The duo (AKA Shouta and Hizashi) had met and befriended (Hizashi befriended, Shouta just stuck around like an awkward third-wheeler) many other quirk users.

Iida Tensei, Nemuri Kayama, and many more had accepted him into their fray. Shouta wondered if it was a strong quirk user thing, to ignore the signs of supernatural. After all, he could barely believe that his classmates had ignored both his and Hizashi's occasional display of unnatural strength (He couldn't believe that he didn't find out earlier, with how bad Hizashi is at keeping secrets and hiding in general).

Then, the end of their first year of being in UA came to close. Hero names were chosen and Shouta found himself with a mysterious stalker.

* * *

 _"Yo, Shouchan!"_

 _"...Urgg..."_

 _"Still asleep, Aizawa?"_

 _"Tensei! What'd you choose for your hero name?"_

 _"Turbo Hero Ingenium. You?"_

 _"Present Mic! If I remember correctly, Shouchan decided on Eraserhead."_

 _"Eh, it sorta fits."_

"..."

* * *

 _"Neh, Shouchan, is it me or is there someone following you?"_

 _"It's not just you."_

 _"Well, damn. What do we do, report it to the police?"_

 _"It'd be useless. Can't you sense it? My 'stalker' is a part of the supernatural. Probably a vampire or something."_

* * *

While it was creepy and nerve-wracking at first, Shouta came to appreciate his mysterious stalker, especially the first several times he was attacked by rogue vampires and werewolves, and occasionally some other supernatural creature.

Often times, he'd be walking and a threat would be approaching him. They had never even reached a meter near him before a flash of green and red took care of the threat and continued hiding.

Shrugging it off, Shouta was fully aware that if his mysterious stalker-slash-protector didn't want to reveal themselves, then it would be best to ignore it.

Time moved on and before he knew it, Shouta went from being an underground hero to a teacher back at UA, teaching brats to become heroes. Luckily, or unluckily based on certain views, Hizashi was also teaching alongside him.

While he may be a lazy bum and blunt to the point of insulting, he didn't want the kids to get their hopes up and end up dead, so he ended up being one of the most disliked teachers in UA.

Shrugging it off, he eventually ended up failing an entire class at the beginning of the year.

Of course, Hizashi gave him an earful for it, but no one else seemed to really care, not even Principle Nedzu, which was great, Shouta guessed.

As usual, the world loved to get him back for his deeds, so the next year, he ended up teaching alongside All Might (who he really disliked) and not failing a single person in the class.

The class was... interesting for the lack of a better term. Especially the green-haired boy, Midoriya Izuku. From what he could tell, none of the students were a part of the supernatural community, but Midoriya felt... familiar.

* * *

 _"So, any interesting students?"_

 _"Hnnnn..."_

 _"None, huh."_

 _"Midoriya's interesting."_

 _"The kid that only passed with rescue points, right? Is he a part of the supernatural world?"_

 _"Yeah. And no, he's a normal."_

 _"I see..."_

* * *

UA was a disaster and a half. He couldn't protect his students. He couldn't defeat the villains. He couldn't buy enough time for his students to get away or for the heroes to get here. Once again, he failed where it mattered most.

Struggling to keep consciousness, he glared at the villain - Shiragaki Tomura - stopping him from hurting one of his students, Asui. Another hit to the head made the world start moving and blurring for the dhampir, before he began to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was Midoriya, but he sounded... odd.

" _ **Kukukukuku… YoU'rE All AbOUt tO HavE a vERy BaD TiMe~"**_

* * *

Shouta woke up. Confused and disoriented, he tried to grasp onto why he was in the hospital. Then he remembered.

"Good morning, Shouchan!" Ah. There was Hizashi, as bright and cheerful and somewhat annoying as usual. What about his students?

Struggling to get up, he noticed Midoriya and Toshinori standing aside, watching him and waiting.

"Sensei. Or rather, youngling. I think it's time someone should explain everything," Midoriya solemnly stated.

Shouta paused, wary of a prank or a joke.

"What are you talking about, Midoriya?"

"Something that should have been explained and done long, long ago. You're heritage and parentage. Your sire is gone, but you also still need a mentor."

Shouta sensed the power in the air and the seriousness of the situation. Sitting up straighter instinctively, he nodded for the other to go on.

As Midoriya - a stronger, more powerful, much older vampire - began to explain, Shouta sat and learned and learned until he could take no more.


	6. From A Little Spark (May Burst A Flame)

**Disclaimer! I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its characters!**

* * *

Izuku sighed in annoyance as he scrutinized the youngling. Superficial scrapes and scars were visible, but not to human eye. Izuku clicked his tongue in annoyance. It would seem that he had to pay a certain someone a visit later for not being more thorough.

As the others in the room focused their attention to eldest being in the room, Izuku took several deep breathes to keep himself focused and calm. A werewolf, dhampir, vampire, and human all in the same room was not an ideal situation. In truth, it sort of sounded like the beginning of a bad joke.

"..."

Izuku cocked his head, focusing on the confused and terrified eyes of the other dark-haired being in the room.

"You want an explanation, yes?" He asked, unsure if he had missed some idiotic human social cue or nicety.

As the youngling nodded, still quiet, Izuku pondered where to start. Starting such a long explanation was such a pain. Why did he agree to this again...? Oh, yeah, the youngling.

Sighing, Izuku decided to begin the long and complicated explanations.

* * *

Aizawa Shouta wasn't the type to react much to anything, but there were some subjects that tended to be a sore spot for him. An example of such was his parents. It tended to be a very sore spot, Hizashi had found out many, many years ago.

Of course, as fate would have it, that was where the smaller vampire (?) decided to begin.

"... Do you remember your sire?" Hizashi heard Midoriya ask, staring intensely at Shouchan.

"..."

"Hmm... I suppose you do. Halfling or not, it's obvious that many of your traits come from your sire," Midoriya stated, as if Shouchan wasn't trying to burn the other with his glare alone.

"Sire?" Hizashi heard Yagi ask. Jolting a bit, Hizashi positioned himself to face the other light-haired man. He had forgotten that the other was even in the room.

"Another term for father, or rather a parent," was the answer to question, "We prefer to say sire on occasions of this sort because, well... let's just say not all vampires come from a male and female parent, and not all dhampirs are born through a vampire and human."

"...Yeah, I remember," Hizashi watched as Shouchan gripped the blanket around him tightly, as if trying to stop himself from lashing out. "Aizawa Ryoshi."

Midoriya nodded, whether in acknowledgement or agreement, Hizashi wasn't sure. For some odd reason, there was something about those dark red eyes that made Hizashi feel like he was a child again. How strange.

"Hmm... Ryoshi," Midoriya began, "was a very unique idiot."

* * *

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Gah?!"_

 _"... It'll be alone, y'know."_

 _"..."_

 _"Honestly, it looks pathetic. Even a human could easily kill that spawn of yours."_

 _"... I know."_

 _"And you still are leaving it?"_

 _"Him. Not it."_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"... Can you look after him?"_

 _"Ha? Why should I? I have better things to do than babysitting."_

 _"Please."_

 _"..."_

 _"C'mon. We both know I'm not going to be around for long."_

 _"Tch. What are you, an elf?"_

 _"... Methinks you've been reading too much Tolkien. Human society has been affecting you."_

 _"..."_

 _"... This is my last request, Izuku... If you must, please take this as a request from a child to a parent. I know I was a little shit when you raised me. But... please... take care of Shouta for me..."_

 _"... Tch."_

 _"... Thanks. Burn my body when the others find it, yeah?"_

 _"..."_

* * *

Toshinori silently absorbed the tale Midoriya spun. As unbelievable the words that came out of the green-haired boy seemed, Toshinori was inclined to believe him, oddly enough. Maybe it was because of the way Aizawa's eyes were filled with melancholy. Maybe it was the way Midoriya clenched his teeth at certain points in his story, baring his fangs to the world, sharp and dangerous.

"... So... tou-chan is..."

"Yeah."

"...Why?"

"Why'd he leave? Or why did he die?" Midoriya ruthlessly questioned the stunned hero.

"...Both."

"...Ryoshi was an idiot, even in his final days. I don't know the exact reasoning behind his actions, but I have no doubt his main one was that he didn't want you to find his carcass. You were a child, after all. As for why he died... that's a bit more complicated."

"..."

"Ryoshi loved your mother very much, but as a human, he'd outlive her easily. When he decided to have you, he sealed his fate. If a vampire were to decide to have a spawn via traditional means, then it meant that they were 'passing the torch' to the next generation. Like as in their memories, abilities, and lifespan. For those like me, who are fully blooded vampires, both of my parents had shared the responsibility of giving me life. For those like you, half-human, half-vampire, Ryoshi pretty much passed down his entire lifespan to you."

"...So, I'm the reason tou-chan is dead?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Toshinori winced at the cruelty of the bluntly spoken words. He coughed slightly at the nonchalant way Midoriya dumped the heap of information on the occupants of the hospital room.

Toshinori startled as Present Mic jumped up from his seat, growling in anger.

"That's bullshit! How can Shouchan be responsible for something like that! He was a child!" The blonde hero growled, revealing his fangs that were usually carefully sheathed.

Midoriya turned around, a dangerous aura surrounding the smaller one of the two.

"Stand down, _**puppy**_. You shouldn't go around poking your nose into something you know **nothing** about," the red-eyed boy hissed, not bothering to hide his irritation. Midoriya had been slightly antagonistic toward the voice hero, but the tension between the two had been slowly increasing as time progressed.

Watching as Present Mic tensed slightly before backing off, Toshinori wondered what would happen after all this. Would Midoriya leave, vanishing without a trace? Or would he pretend that nothing had happened? Or maybe even just drop the charade of a normal junior high student, but continue to join the class of 1-A.

Taking a deep breath, Midoriya began again.

"Okay. What do you want to know next?"

* * *

Shouta stared down at his hands. He had caused his father's death. He was the reason why tou-chan was dead.

Taking several deep breathes to calm himself, Shouta turned towards Midoriya again. Now that the other vampire wasn't hiding himself, Shouta could feel the overwhelming amount of strength coming from the other.

"What are vampires?" He heard himself question, "Why am I called a dhampir, and not a vampire?"

Midoriya cocked his head questioningly toward him, as if judging him behind cold red eyes.

"Vampires are creatures of the night. Immortal bloodsuckers and all that crap," Midoriya explained.

Raising an eyebrow, Shouta shot a curious look at him. _You don't believe in that?_

A shrug and eye roll was sent back as an answer. _Meh. It's not entirely inaccurate, I guess._

Nodding his head, Shouta went back to listening to Midoriya's explanation, not noticing the worried and confused look Hizashi had sent him during the silent exchange.

"Dhampirs are half-human and half-vampire. There's none of the biting and turning, unlike the vampires that are formerly human. Dhampirs are born of a forbidden love and all that good stuff.

Shouta sweat-dropped at the blatant flippancy toward the subject.

"Despite popular belief, vampires aren't going to die because of sunlight and garlic. I actually rather like garlic bread..." Midoriya trailed off, "Of course, that doesn't mean that sunlight doesn't make us slightly uncomfortable. Prolonged exposure can weaken reaction time and make us a bit sluggish for a while, but after some sleep and/or blood, we'd be fine."

Shouta nodded in agreement, knowing from prior experience how much it sucked to feel that way.

"Wait! What about a stake through the chest?" Shouta heard Hizashi question. It was a legitimate question and one that Shouta had been wondering for a while now.

"Eh, it depends, after all, if you got stabbed through your chest, what's the likely chance of you surviving? Especially through the heart. That really fucking hurts," Midoriya mumbled the last part, not that it really helped seeing as three-fourths of the occupants of the room had enhanced hearing.

Shouta snorted lightly, sensing a bit of a bitterness coming from Midoriya about the subject. Shaking his head, he wondered about the strange mutual dislike between Midoriya and Hizashi. It definitely wasn't there before, so it had somehow developed during the period that he was unconscious.

"... So, what happened at USJ?"

* * *

Izuku blushed slightly in embarrassment. Losing control was not a good sign. In fact, often it was a sign of old age and senility. He was not that old, damn it!

"I was angry," Izuku began after a period of silence, "After watching over you for so many years, and even to get to 'know' you during the time you were my teacher, I got attached and well..." Izuku trailed off into embarrassed silence.

"..."

"..."

"W-well!" Izuku coughed into his fist, "You need to be trained. What happened at USJ was pathetic and unacceptable!"

The younling stared questioningly at him, eyebrows scrunched up, conveying the unasked question.

"Generally, younglings like you have a teacher. I myself have taught several apprentices. Maybe you'll meet them one day," Izuku began again, "It's a safer option than you training yourself in unknown abilities and potentially harming yourself. It's also a better way for you to stabilize yourself and your abilities."

* * *

Shouta listened attentively to Midoriya's explanation. Unsure of where the other was going with his trail of thoughts, Shouta prepared himself.

"... And so, this is why I'm going to take you as my apprentice," Shouta heard the stronger vampire state. He stared uncomprehendingly at the green-haired boy for several seconds before his brain rebooted itself.

 _ **"Wait, what?!"**_


	7. You're Entirely Bonkers

**Disclaimer! I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its characters!**

* * *

Izuku felt himself bare his fangs slightly at the other classes. Ugh. Not only was he forced to play nice with children, he had to 'show off' to humans without actually exposing himself. Why did he think this was a good idea again? Oh, wait, he didn't. Growling slightly, he retracted his fangs and wondered if all this was even worth keeping his identity a secret.

As the others in class 1-A attempted to get through the sea of people, mostly from the General Education department, Izuku tilted his head slightly as a purple-haired student moved to the front of the crowd to address the Heroics students.

"I'm a bit disillusioned. So that's it, huh?"

Watching as Kachan's temper began to boil, Izuku stepped to the side to get a better view of the drama that was certain to take place in front of the classroom.

"Neh, did you know? Based on the results of the sports festival, some people can come under review to be transferred to Heroics, and the reverse is also a possible outcome..."

Izuku began to zone out. Unfortunately, it seemed that Kachan had begun to learn self-control. How dull. Pouting slightly, Izuku felt an energy signature that felt rather... familiar coming from the purple-haired child. Focusing on it, he ended up missing most of the boy's monologue until the end sentence.

"...consider it a declaration of war," the boy stated, unrepentant of his blunt words. Or at least Izuku assumed it was blunt and in-your-face, based on his classmates' expressions. As the boy finished his statement, Izuku felt a flare. Grinning slightly, realizing what exactly the boy was, Izuku bared his fangs at the other and let loose a small amount of pressure.

As their eyes connected, the boy tensed, a spark of recognition and slight fear entering his eyes before he turned around and left.

Izuku retracted his fangs and sighed happily. Maybe this sports festival wouldn't be as dull as he initially thought... Then again, as he ignored the obnoxious shouting coming from the crowd, maybe not.

* * *

 _"Why is no one suspicious?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"The students," Aizawa Shouta explained, "None of them have been questioning you or me."_

 _"Just a bit of this and that..." Izuku mumbled._

 _"Midoriya!"_

 _"That's shishou to you," Izuku snapped back, "When we're training, I'm shishou, you are apprentice. Understood?"_

 _As the older vampire's pressure increased, the younger, albeit older looking, nodded slightly, looking paler than before._

 _"...Shishou. What did you do to the students? And Hizashi," Shouta questioned again, uncomfortable with how he was forced to address the other._

 _"I messed with their memories a bit. And even if you feel uncomfortable calling me such, you'll have to get used to it soon. I don't want you near the supernatural community until you've learned to properly defend yourself and proper etiquette. The Easterners are much more civilized than the ones in the West, but they're still a bunch of brutes."_

 _"Messed with their memories?!"_

 _"Oh, shush. It's no big deal, I merely glossed over the events of what happened at USJ to seem a bit less significant than they truly are. It's a technique called blanketing. It takes a memory and covers up specific details and events. Helps a lot when anyone accidentally reveals themselves. Now that we're on the topic of blanketing, I believe you should learn it now._

 _Shouta groaned out loud, his body was exhausted from what the other vampire had put him through. Quieting a bit, he wondered why the other had once again evaded the topic of Hizashi. Aware that pushing too much would have consequences, he kept quiet._

 _"Come on now. You had nearly ten minutes to rest. You're not getting any sleep until you at least manage to perfect telepathy. And don't look at me like that, you and I are fully aware that you don't need sleep._ _ **Now up and at 'em!**_ _"_

* * *

Todoroki Shouto glanced around the waiting room. Most of his classmates, he noted, were rather excited for the upcoming sports festival. He himself felt a small amount of thrill at the thought of it, but it was quickly crushed by the thought of his father watching.

Taking another look around, Shouto made a decision. Taking a step toward Midoriya, he called out to the other boy.

"Midoriya," he said, calling for the attention of the green-haired boy, "On an objective basis, I think I'm above you in practical strength."

As the Midoriya turned to watch Shouto, he felt a slight shiver go down his spine. There was just something about the other that made him more than a little wary...

"You've managed to get All Might's eyes on you, right?" He questioned, plunging through, even with the uneasy feeling in his gut, "I feel no need to pry into that, but..."

Shouto breathed in, attempting to calm himself as his instincts began to tell him to back off.

"I'm going to beat you," he declared. As he finished, Shouto began to leave as quickly as possible, falling prey to his instincts.

"Neh, Todoroki-san," he heard called out behind him, "I don't know what exactly you want from me, but..."

Shouto tilted his head a bit to look at Midoriya. He instantly regretted it, noting the bloodthirsty look in the shorter boy's eyes and sharp fangs ( _Where exactly did those come from?_ ).

" _ **I suppose I'll go for it too, with all my might~**_ "

Hearing the tone, Shouto felt himself stop breathing. Maybe it was the way Midoriya said those words, but something felt sinister about it. However, none of the others seemed bothered, so Shouto took several deep, calming breaths to stave off the uneasiness.

* * *

Katsuki walked with his class towards the podium where Midnight was talking. He could feel his blood sing at the thought of competition. Grinning slightly, Katsuki had no doubt that there would be almost no problem in getting first place. Almost.

Of course, there was the shitty two-face to consider. Other than that, there was Izuku. Katsuki had no doubt that Izuku would best him in everything. He'd always had. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't damn well try. Just the thought of competing with Izuku made his blood pump with excitement.

Catching Izuku's look, Katsuki had no doubt that other boy was more than aware of what he was thinking. Grinning widely, he silently wished Izuku luck in the festival.

Nodding slightly, Katsuki watched as Izuku shot back a sharp and toothy grin and a nod, wishing luck to Katsuki as well.

As he was called up to speak, an idea came to him. One that was completely fucking bonkers and stupid, but Katsuki decided it was well worth the reactions he was going to get. Ah, Izuku would be so proud if he knew. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough.

"I'm going to place first," he flatly told the crowd of students, holding back his laughter, "You'll all make fantastic stepping stones, I'm sure."

Searching around for Izuku, he found all the damn approval that he wanted for such a speech. As the shitty crowd jeered him, he felt himself shake a bit with laughter at the chagrined and resigned looks of the other students of Class 1-A.

As he walked into place to begin the festival, Katsuki looked directly at Izuku. As the other stilled, he turned around to face Katsuki before giving him a mischievous look and a grin before motioning to the creepy purple-haired fucker from the other day. Huh. How curious for Izuku to be interested in others. Shrugging, he agreed to leave the guy alone for Izuku to deal with. After all, Izu was more than capable of destroying the creepy fucker without breaking a sweat.

* * *

Aizawa Shouta groaned slightly. Sitting next to him was Hizashi, who seemed as cheerful as ever.

 _Shishou, what exactly are you doing?_

 _Hmm?_

 _You're playing around._

 _Of course, I am. If I wasn't, I would either reveal myself or completely destroy them._

 _And you're more focused on Shinsou Hitoshi than anyone else. Why?_

 _Ara, so that's his name. UA is filled with quite a lot of those from the supernatural community._

 _What?_

 _I'm glad that you're marked, so that none of them will try anything with you or they'll have to face my wrath~_

 _...I'm going to ignore that. Now back on track. You get first place in the obstacle course, then you barely get fourth place in the cavalry battle. I know for a fact that you could've easily protected that headband._

 _Ah, you've caught me~ Todoroki looked so adorably determined that I let him take it. It makes no difference to me. Also, thanks for your exposition so that the author doesn't have to write as much._

 _What? You know what, never mind. I hate you so much._

 _Love you too~_

Shouta groaned again and slouched in his seat to sulk. As Hizashi looked at him worriedly, Shouta wondered why this was his life. That and he really hated telepathy, no matter how useful it was.

* * *

"So, you're the vampire~"

Shinsou Hitoshi couldn't help but let the excitement seep into his voice. A vampire, how interesting!

Watching as the smaller, but no less dangerous, creature turn around to give the him a toothy grin, Hitoshi couldn't help but grin back.

"Ara? Shinsou Hitoshi-kun, right?"

Nodding his head, Hitoshi decided this would be very interesting.

"And you're Midoriya Izuku. A vampire, here in UA," Hitoshi muttered the last part, his curiosity increasing as time progressed, "How very interesting~"

The vampire snorted slightly, "And a kitsune, here in UA. Not here to play tricks, I assume. Even when you mind-controlled people with your 'quirk,' it didn't seem like you were up to any mischief."

"Of course not," Hitoshi replied, "I'm surprised you know what I am. I thought I hid myself well enough."

"Hmm. You have. However, when it comes up against someone like me, it's rather useless."

"Like you? I've fooled other vampires. Aizawa-sensei, for example, doesn't even know."

"Shouta is a youngling and a halfling as well. Of course, he wouldn't be able to tell, not even if it smacked him upside the face."

"...Are you an elder?"

"..."

At the lack of reply, Hitoshi took a closer look at the vampire. Dark eyes, sharp fangs, strong limbs. Ah. That made more sense. But why was someone like him here? How curious. Well, mama always did say to gain trust, one must give some. Hitoshi decided to give it a try.

"I'm a two-tailed kitsune, but I am 15," Hitoshi began to explain, "Despite all my abilities, brainwashing is actually my natural quirk. I'm a hanyou."

Watching the vampire closely, Hitoshi wondered why it was so hard to read him. Maybe it was because they're sort of dead! Hitoshi felt giddy about the sudden revelation, not that he knew if it was true or not, but it was still an entertaining notion.

"Hmm... I have not counted since I aged past 1,000 years of age. I am, however, aware that I am past the 4-digit range," the vampire replied, suddenly looking amused.

"Uwa~ So old~" Hitoshi wondered. He couldn't even imagine himself being so old!

"Kukuku... Well, kit, it seems I should go now, but even knowing that you're nothing more than a kit, I won't be holding back," the vampire told Hitoshi, walking back to the 1-A waiting room, "However, it would be enlightening to speak to you more later."

Hitoshi perked up when he heard that. Yay! More time to observe the interesting enigma of an elder vampire! Straightening up, he put back on his human facade.

"I wouldn't want you to hold back, and neither will I," Hitoshi let out a bit of his kitsune nature, "But I can't wait to speak to you more!"

As the vampire left, Hitoshi couldn't help but feel like he just derailed another human's plans. Just the thought of it sent him into a fit of snickering.

* * *

Yagi Toshinori rushed over to where Midoriya was standing. While Iida's fight may be going on, Toshinori couldn't find it in him to worry too much about it. At the moment, his successor was top priority.

"Midori-" Toshinori began before he was cut off.

"Just call me Izuku when we're in private, Toshinori-san," the boy mumbled a bit, yawning.

"Mi - Izuku. What happened out there? First with the mind quirk kid, who just forfeited without much of a fight, then with Todoroki," Toshinori questioned, feeling very out of depth. He had been feeling this way since USJ, but now, the feeling returned tenfold.

"Hmm... Well, Hitoshi-kun is well aware of what I am. As a kitsune, even if only half of one, he has strong survival instincts, with a mischievous streak to match. He believed that forfeiting was in his best interest half-way through the fight. As for Todoroki-san..."

Toshinori balked at the thought of more supernatural things. A kitsune of all things... It made him wonder what other beings were in the school that none were aware of.

"Todoroki-san and I talked. I believe he should be using his fire side a bit more soon enough. He is a henketsu."

"A what?"

"A henketsu. It directly translates to 'blood return,' but basically, it means that he has supernatural ancestors and their abilities resurfaced in him," Izuku explained.

Toshinori felt his brain crash at the revelation.

"Supernatural ancestors?!" He nearly shouted, "Just how much supernatural things encompass us on a daily basis?"

"A lot," Izuku answered solemnly, "For those like you, they'll never realize and for those like Todoroki-san, there'll always be a small awareness. He has a mix between yuki-onna and bakeneko. It's probably the only reason he has both his ice and fire quirks."

As the vampire seeped in his thoughts, Toshinori decided that maybe it was time to leave the boy alone and hound him for answers in a more private setting. As he was about to announce his plan, as well as remind Izuku to go to Recovery Girl for treatment of his wounds, the boy interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I'll try to explain a bit better later," Izuku told him with a crooked grin, "And my injuries are already healed. Wow, even my youngling is worrying about about me, how cute!"

Rolling his eyes, Toshinori waved goodbye, pitying Aizawa-kun for having to have to deal with a telepathic link with the insane vampire.

* * *

Izuku watched the final battle from the stands. Iida had rushed off earlier. Izuku had a feeling that whatever happened, it would change the poor child's views of life permanently. As Kachan dealt the final blow, Izuku smirked. He had a feeling Kachan wouldn't be too happy with his match. Oh well, at least he got some entertainment out of it.

As the teachers proceeded to the award ceremony, Izuku couldn't help but let out a small snort at the ridiculous way Kachan was being restrained.

As All Might handed out the medals to Fumikage, who was in third place, Todoroki, who was in second place, and Kachan, who was raging in first place, Izuku couldn't help but notice a glint of determination in Todoroki's eyes. Maybe their 'conversation' during their match would help him settle his identity.

Honestly though, who could've thought? Yuki-onna and bakeneko blood mixing was a bit of a surprise, but yuki-onna blood manifesting in a male? That was almost unheard of. Almost. Unfortunately, the blood combination only helped his two 'quirks' mix. Though... it seems like his yuki-onna blood is much more powerful. Hmm... maybe he should call in that person for help...

Ah, his thoughts were derailing again. Dang, he really was getting old.

As the ceremony ended, Izuku waved to Kachan before leaving. The sooner he could get this over with, the better. Ignoring his youngling's calls of confusion, Izuku commanded him to stay back for a while, maybe even hang out with that... mutt. Ugh.

Arriving at the door of his home, he called out to the empty streets.

"Hitoshi-kun, I believe you wanted that questioning session?"

A small, dark-colored fox climbed down from the tree near Izuku. As it landed on the ground, it shifted into the shape of a teenage boy.

"Of course!"

Behind the the hanyou was two excited tails, wagging back and forth in excitement.

Snorting at the ridiculous sight, Izuku unlocked his door.

"Well, come in. How about we play a little game."

"A game?"

"Yes. I ask a question, then you ask a question. And we have to have an item hostage. I will give you my prayer beads. In exchange, you will give me your hoshi no tama."

The hanyou tilted his head slightly, golden slit eyes staring into lazy red orbs. After a minute had passed, the boy nodded.

Izuku gave him a sharp grin, handing over a set of prayer beads while receiving a small glowing gem, both parties well aware of the power of both items.

"Well," Izuku purred, " _ **Let's begin.**_ "

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this, but would you guys like to see a drabble series based on this story? Some of them would be canon while others… not so much. Please let me know!


	8. Of Vintage Misery and War Paint

**Disclaimer! I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

* * *

Iida Tenya was no stranger to the dangers of being a hero. His brother, Tensei, was one. But as he gazed upon the broken and bandaged body of his elder brother, he couldn't help but feel the wave of helplessness, fear, worry, and rage that washed over him.

As he walked through the halls of UA, he felt the looks of pity and sympathy that were sent his way from every person. Clenching his teeth, he soldiered on to his classroom. As he reached the classroom of 1-A, he released his hands from the tight fist he had unknowingly formed.

Maybe it was rude, but Tenya was starting to get irritated with the unending amount of pity.

As he walked into class, he nodded and thanked the others for their words of sympathy. As he approached his desk, Tenya looked at Midoriya.

Midoriya, who had fought against Todoroki and lost.

Midoriya, who was now glancing back at Tenya with a raised eyebrow and a somewhat-friendly smile. At least Tenya assumed it was friendly. Midoriya's smiles tended to have a dangerous and maniac edge to them at times.

It made him feel at ease, at least a little bit. To have at least one person to not look at him with pity was enough for Tenya to feel a little better. Things would return to normal. Tensei would heal and everything would be normal again...

* * *

Izuku sighed quietly as he watched the others present their hero names.

"Sparkling Hero: I cannot stop twinkling!" Aoyama.

"Alien Queen!" Ashido.

"Froppy." Tsuyu.

"RED RIOT!" Kirishima.

Closing his eyes, Izuku pondered his current predicament. Never in a million years had he thought that he would be in this position. Heroes were a human concept, not a supernatural one.

"Earphone Jack." Jirou.

"Tentacle." Shoji.

"Cellophane." Sero.

"Tail Man." Ojiro.

"Sugar Man." Sato.

"Pinky!" Ashido, again.

"Charge Zuma!" Kaminari.

"Invisible Girl!" Hagakure.

Izuku snorted slightly as his youngling began to doze off in a corner while Midnight cheered the students on. Retribution for not informing him of the hero naming event earlier, Izuku thought, would be swift and in the form of extra training and no sleep for the youngling for quite a while.

"Creatie." Yaoyorozu.

"Shouto." Todoroki.

"Tsukuyomi." Tokoyami. Thankfully, the actual deity would never actually know, Izuku though in amusement.

"Grape Juice!" Mineta.

"Anima." Koda.

"King of Explod-Kills!" Oh, Kachan, you're so amusing, Izuku snickered slightly as the others quite frankly told the explosive student how horrible his chosen name was.

"Uravity!" Uraraka.

As silence descended upon the class, Izuku sighed again.

A hero name. One that would follow him throughout his 'human' life, as well as beyond that, no doubt.

Why did he think that human school was a good idea again?

Urgh.

"Tenya." Iida.

A hero name that would represent who he was. One that would cover One-for-All as well as his supernatural status.

As he walked up toward the front of the class, Izuku couldn't help but grin a sharp grin. On filled with sharp teeth and bloody red eyes.

"My hero name will be -"

* * *

 _"Midoriya, I need to speak to you."_

 _Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Midoriya nodded and followed Toshinori into a secluded part of the school._

 _"T-there was a nomination for you," Toshinori began, "Gran Torino."_

 _"Who?"_

 _Toshinorio took a deep breath. He really hoped that everything would be okay, especially with knowing how the green-haired boy could be._

 _"Gran Torino was my homeroom teacher," Toshinori confessed, "He also knows about One-for-All. I bet that's why he gave you the nomination."_

 _Midoriya nodded with a steady, piercing look, as if he could see all the secret Toshinori was hiding._

 _As Toshinori continued to explain how Gran Torino knew his predecessor as well as the hero's retirement, he began to feel a chill run down his spine, causing him to begin to ramble._

 _"Was he compelled to nominate you because my guidance was lacking? The thought of him once more taking up his hero name and nominating you is... terrifying. Anyways, while it is still my duty to to train you... Since you were nominated... You should g-go learn what you c-can from him."_

 _As if sensing his fear, Midoriya snorted softly at his trembling. Ah, every time he forgot about the supernatural part of his successor, it was times like this that he was brought back to reality. On that note..._

 _"Midoriya, are you certain about your hero name?"_

 _"Of course. It's perfect. I am here as a hero-in-training, as if I were human, yet I am firmly rooted in my vampiric roots. I truly am an eldritch."_

* * *

Gran Torino watched the green-haired boy intently. The boy was a supernatural creature of some sort, no doubt. The somewhat patronizing look that Torino was given in the beginning was proof enough. Most creatures tended to think that small humans were 'cute.' Damn his height!

As he began to test him, Torino could tell that the boy was holding back. There was no doubt that he could follow Torino's speed with no problems and even fight back. But not with One-for-All.

As Torino criticized the boy's admiration that most likely shackled him from using his quirk's full potential, he tried to weed out what creature the boy was exactly.

"You're of the supernatural, no doubt. Your enhanced speed and strength make it obvious."

"Mmm-hmm. How interesting. It's rare for a human to know about the supernatural."

"I've had a couple of run-ins with them. Werewolves, foxes, there's loads of them around here."

"How curious..."

It was frustrating to try to indirectly get an answer from the boy.

Torino stood outside his house as the boy muttered ways to use One-for-All as well as clean up the kitchen.

"Rigidness... Flexibility... Hmm... Ah. A quirk... is like a limb, isn't it?"

Torino listened in on the mumbling of the green-haired student. Grinning slightly at the quick and flexible thought process of the boy, Torino thought to himself.

You've found yourself a pretty good kid, haven't ya? Haven't ya, Toshinori... Haven't ya, "All Might."

* * *

Izuku twitched slightly as the sound of an explosion reached his ears. Something felt off. Eyes roaming, Izuku prepared himself for the worst.

Hosu. Which meant Iida was here...

As he was about to dive into this string of thoughts, a large crash sounded in the train. Appearing in front of him was a black, moronic-looking creature with its brain exposed.

A noumu. The thought of it was enough for Izuku to begin snarling at the thing. While he would love to have pulverized it, Gran Torino had already begun to take care of it and something felt off in the city.

Something that involved Iida Tenya

Frowning, Izuku prepared himself to launch off in the direction that seemed most likely where the boy was, AKA the smoking part of the city.

Honestly, why couldn't children just stay put and keep themselves safe?

* * *

Tenya had ignored the words of his supervisor and ran off to find the Hero Killer.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but he wanted to avenge his brother. As his eyes laid on the one who hurt Tensei, Tenya could feel the overwhelming hate and anger that consumed him.

"Listen up, Criminal," Tenya snarled, "I am the brother of the hero you cut down... The brother of the finest hero! And I have come to stop you in his stead. Don't ever on your life forget the name: Ingenium! That is the name of the hero that will take you down!"

The Hero Killer laughed, "That so? _**Die.**_ "

* * *

Izuku twitched. Attacking the villain in a human-esque manner hadn't done much except get himself caught. How troublesome. Watching the man closely, Izuku felt a dawning sense of comprehension.

Izuku felt bad. He hadn't meant to get Todoroki into this mess, yet all four of them, Izuku, Todoroki, Iida, and some pro hero.

"Halfling," Izuku addressed the villain.

"What?"

"You're a half demon aren't you, your blood hails from the west."

"Ha! A smart one, aren't you? Humans don't tend to know what we are, so boy, what are you?"

Izuku began to shake. Todoroki and Iida sent concerned looks at the smaller male, but they were both ignored.

 **"KukUKukUkuKU... Wonderful. This means I don't have to worry... too much..."**

Lifting his head, Izuku's eyes began to shine a bright red, sending signals to everyone present of something unnatural and dangerous lurking around.

 **"It's time I show you... Why you don't mess with me and mine!"**

* * *

Shouto watched with confusion and surprise as his green-haired classmate easily took down the Hero Killer.

Nothing was making sense. Wasn't Midoriya weaker than him? And that dark aura. Something about it felt familiar, but where...?

Exiting the alleyway with the others, Shouto watched as Midoriya once again took down the noumu-like creature. Wait. Once again? Frowning, Shouto was filled with determination to get to the bottom of this mystery. As the Hero Killer was taken into custody, he watched as Midoriya muttered something to the man. Something that made the Hero Killer shudder with fear, or was it anticipation?

Nevertheless, the trio of UA students were escorted to the closest hospital to get their injuries taken care of.

Even as Chief Tsuragamae talked with them, Shouto couldn't help shaking off the feeling of wrongness. Why weren't they questioning Midoriya's sudden power? Why were they acting as if they had taken down the villain together?

As the door closed behind the adults, Shouto wondered how he was supposed to bring up his unending amount of questions.

"Midoriya..." Shouto heard Iida begin, "What exactly was that? In the alley, you did something. What was it?"

Shouto watched as Midoriya froze in trepidation. Silently, he waited for an answer. Midoriya brought his hands against his face to and moaned.

 **"Not again... I truly am going senile, aren't I?"**

* * *

A/N: "Nothing Gold Can Stay" is up! It's a bunch (or rather will be) of side stories based in this universe. Please check that out as well! Please leave a review to fuel the creativity machine!


	9. To Expect the Unexpected or Something

**Disclaimer! I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

* * *

Shouto stared. Beside him, Iida rotated between gaping and and spluttering. Staring back at Shouto was one Midoriya Izuku with a bored thousand-mile stare that conveyed both the apparent vampire's ire and amusement.

"Any questions?"

Drawling slightly, Midoriya leaned back against the wall. Shouto held back the urge to kick the other hero-in-training.

Everything that came out of the red-eyed male's mouth seemed impossible. Vampires, werewolves, demons, spirits, and everything supernatural apparently coexisted with them, having gone unnoticed for the last couple of centuries. It was impossible, and more than a little unbelievable.

But Shouto believed him.

There was something that was telling him that Midoriya wasn't lying. Wasn't hiding a quirk of sorts from them. Whenever Midoriya mentioned the youkai, his blood sung, as if answering an unspoken calling. It was weird.

Closing his eyes, Shouto took a deep breath, letting the sounds of Iida attempting to draw more answers from Midoriya fade into the background.

" – Todoroki, in fact, has a mixed heritage."

What?

"What do you mean?" Iida questioned, unaware of the ice-and-fire user's increasing trepidation.

"From what I can sense, Endeavor has a bakeneko heritage, while Todoroki-kun also has a Yuki oni's aura."

"...Which means...?"

"You're a henketsu, Todoroki-kun~"

"..."

"Alright, alright, no more Ha*** Pot*** references. But in all seriousness, henketsu directly translates to "blood return." It means that that being has supernatural ancestors. Said ancestors can range from only one generation back to hundreds."

Shouto sighed, attempting to process how Midoriya's earlier statements made sense together.

Bakeneko means demon cat, right? So if Endeavor has bakeneko heritage, where did this... yuki oni aura come from? His mother? But she never showed any signs of such a thing... Or had she?

Growling in frustration, Shouto felt his body heat up in response to his irritation.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Voicing his confusion, Shouto asked, "How do you know that Endeavor has a bakeneko heritage? I don't think you've ever met him."

Chuckling slightly, Midoriya gave the most unbelievable sheepish and innocent look Shouto had ever seen.

" _Well~_ I may or may not have talked with him once or twice... or maybe lots of times back in his youth... I might have also..."

As Midoriya trailed off, Shouto noticed how Iida seemed to get more and more confused as time passed.

"What?" Iida asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Shouto nodded in agreement to Iida's confusion.

Averting his eyes Midoriya repeated his mumbles in a clearer voice, "I might have accidentally toldhimabouthisyoukaiheritage. It was completely accidental, I swear!"

Blinking in unison with Iida, Shouto felt a bit of sweat drip as he processed the words uttered quickly by the older-than-he-seemed being.

* * *

 _"...Wow, you really suck at this."_

 _"Shut up! And who the hell are you?!"_

 _"Kukuku, well wouldn't you like to know, little kitty~"_

 _"Who're you calling little kitty! I'm going to be a hero when I grow up!"_

 _"A hero? Why?"_

 _"Because I want to protect people and admired!"_

 _"Yet you've still managed to burn everything to ash."_

 _"Sh-shut up! It's just a work in progress! Just you wait! I'll show everyone I'm not a monster!"_

 _"Ara? Why would everyone call you a monster?"_

 _"...Because I'm not normal. Because I have freaky eyes and my hearing is better than everyone else's. 'Cause I'm stronger and faster and more agile."_

 _"But those seem like good traits, especially if you want to be a hero."_

 _"Yeah, but I'm not like my parents. My hair is really red and my eyes are yellow, like a cat's. I don't look anything like Mother and Father."_

 _"...Neh, neh, koneko-chan~ Wanna know a secret?"_

 _"You sound really creepy, mister. I should probably leave now..."_

 _"Aww~ don't be that way! It's a really good secret!"_

 _"...Fine."_

 _"You're right. You're definitely not normal. You're not human. You're - "_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _"Kukuku, can't bear the truth?"_

 _"Y-you're just trying to play games with my head aren't you? Are you a villain?"_

 _"Koneko-chan is so cute~ But be quiet for a moment and let me finish my dramatic reveal."_

 _"..."_

 _"You're definitely not human. You're a demon. A youkai. A bakeneko probably. Based on what you've said, you're a henketsu, most likely from at least ten generations ago. Such a young age, and already so strong."_

 _"A-a youkai?"_

 _"Mmm-hmm. I'll give you some advice, koneko-chan. Hide your emotions and don't let them rule you. Practicality over morality. You are not one of them, and you never will be."_

* * *

"...Let's just say advice was given and that it was a very different time."

"Eh?"

"...?"

* * *

"Right, the test exercise will begin shortly."

Izuku blinked away his weariness and focused on the dark-haired youngling. Paper exams had come and passed in a blink of eye, Izuku mussed, and testing standards seem to have fallen in recent years.

Having fallen asleep near the end of the exam, the crimson-eyed vampire had somehow still ranked third in the entire class.

"Obviously, you can fail this test too. So if you want to head to the forest lodge, then we'd better not see any pitiful blunders from you."

As the other students began to murmur and talk amongst themselves, Izuku focused on his youngling. As if sensing the scrutiny from the vampire, the scarf (or were they bandages? Well, it doesn't matter either way...) began to shift and in less than a second, a white furred creature popped out.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not! Due to various reasons, we're changing the contents of the test starting today!"

Who?

"Mr. Principle!"

Oh. That explained why it looked so familiar...

Zoning out a bit, Izuku gathered the gist of the long-winded speech. Pairing up and fighting, huh? He hoped that he wouldn't accidentally do anything to reveal himself again. Maybe, Izuku wondered, he should go talk to a doctor or something. Was his age catching up or something? Protectiveness was **not** something he enjoyed feeling.

"Midoriya, you're with Bakugou as a team!"

"Nice!"

 _What a strange choice. I thought we were supposed to be paired with those who we need to learn to work with?_

 _Yeah, but Bakugou isn't as short-tempered with you. We do actually need to test his abilities, not just his personality._

"Your opponent will be..."

As a shadow was cast over he and Kacchan, Izuku felt the beginning of a migraine appear.

"I AM HERE TO OBLIGE! NOW COME AT ME AND COOPERATE, WONDER DUO!"

* * *

"Kaminari? Kirishima? Ashido? Sato? You guys okay?"

As a heavy aura fell over the aforementioned students, Katsuki snorted at the pitiful appearance of the quartet.

"Mi - Izuku," Shitty glasses turned to Izu in a questioning manner, "How did you do? Ojiro-kun and I did well, I believe."

"...Let's not talk about it," Izu muttered. Katsuki completely agreed. The final exam was pure chaos and there were things no one ever needed to know, no matter how much he fucking hated them.

"Bakugou, you too? What happened?!"

None of your damn business, Katsuki snarled mentally. Out loud, he answered the idiotic question with a simple, "Fuck off!"

Relaxing in his seat, Katsuki startled at the sudden banging of the door.

"When the bell rings, then you take your seats," drawled the lazy teacher. Katsuki admitted that while the man was strong enough to be respected, he hated him for taking up a large portion of Izuku's time.

"Morning. Now for your end-of-term exams... I hate to say that some of you have failed. And as such..."

Katsuki mentally growled at the pro hero's dramatic build-up. Get to the fucking point already!

"Everybody's going to the forest lodge!"

"..."

" **WHAT A TWIST!** "

God fucking dammit. Why the fuck was this his life. At least Izu is here, otherwise, Katsuki would have already fucking murdered beaten up over half of these nitwits already.

* * *

 _"Your quirk took a lot of time to reactivate."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"... It seems I should rectify my blunder. As your teacher, there will be_ _ **no**_ _stone left unturned to make sure you can defend yourself no matter what."_

 _"Urg... More training?"_

 _"_ _ **More training.**_ _"_

* * *

Izuku sighed once again. Why had he agreed to this? The mall contained too many beings, ranging from human to supernatural. Here he could still sense all his classmates, despite having split up earlier, as well as... the hand brat?

Blinking slightly, Izuku turned his head so that he could see the villainous brat out of the corner of his eye. Was he looking for trouble? How curious...

As if sensing his musing, the brat turned around to face the ancient vampire. Casually walking over, Izuku wondered if he should end the charade immediately, but the prospect of what was to come seemed too amusing to pass up.

"Whoa, if it ain't a UA kid, badass! Gimme your signature!"

Twitching slightly at the pure stupidity of the near-sarcastic exclamations, Izuku turned around to face the boy.

"What do you want, brat?"

"...So you already recognized me?"

" **What do you want?** "

"To talk."

"..." Izuku sighed. To agree or not to agree? Eh, it's not like he'd be able to harm the vampire or anything. And if anything drastic did happen, there were a plethora of other spirits around to intervene.

"Sure."

The strange pair walked over to a bench. As they settled into their seats, Izuku noticed several youkai eyeing them. A kitsune, a tanuki, some yuurei, and a tengu.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"To tell you the truth, I mostly hate everything..."

Oh, fuck. Was he supposed to be this kid's therapist or something? Izuku mentally groaned while keeping a straight face. He did not sign up this shit.

"...but the number one thing that's pissing me off right now is the Hero Killer."

Oh? Maybe something interesting will appear. Out loud, Izuku asked, "Isn't he with you and your buddies?"

"I never agreed to him joining, but he's one of us according to society."

Izuku snorted. Society says a lot of things, but the truth rarely is one of them.

"And that's the problem. Nearly everybody seems to be gaga over the Hero Killer. The UA invasion... the noumus we released in Hosu... All of it's been swallowed up by that bastard's fame. Why is nobody looking at me?"

Oh great. Izuku took back everything he thought about this being interesting. This was nothing more than a little brat looking for attention and was merely jealous.

"No matter how much he puffed himself up... In the end, he was just destroying what he didn't like, same as me. Between the two of us, what do you think is the difference?"

Now, the brat was starting to get more than a little annoying. Izuku wondered if he should just go now. It's not like he could harm the vampire or anything. After another moment of thinking, Izuku mentally sighed again. Damn his soft spot. It was going to be the death of him someday, he just knew it.

"He lived by his ideal."

"What?"

"That's the difference. Unlike you, who destroys simply because you want to, the Hero Killer kills because it seemed like the right thing to do for him. He chose to live by a foolish ideal. I suppose it also has to do with how he sort of looked up to All Might, but he never gave up either. His methods were wrong, yes, but in a certain sense, his idea was correct to many."

"?!"

Twitching slightly at the sound, Izuku signaled to the other youkai that he was fine, but they should probably call the police. What a troublesome brat.

"Ahh... My head feels clearer now, like a bunch of dots finally formed a line. I finally get it now, why the Hero Killer pisses me off so much... Why you're so annoying... It's all about All Might."

What connection? The crimson-eyed boy held in the urge to laugh maniacally in the villains face for such a large leap in logic. It wouldn't due to set him off in such a large crowd of humans, especially with Uraraka close by. It would waste all his hard work of hiding his true identity.

"Of course... of course it'd all lead back to him in the end. Why was I so bothered over...?! The reason all these people are spending their days laughing with shit-eating grins is because All Might is too!"

"Oy. Stop disturbing these people already, damn brat."

"Ahh, I'm glad we were able to chat! This is great, Midoriya! I was right all along! But y'know... next time we meet, I won't hesitate to kill you."

With that, the brat got up and left. Izuku snorted again, as sensed the police finally arriving. Uraraka seemed to have noticed the exchange as well, but did not understand what was going on.

"W-who was that?"

"Shigaraki Tomura."

How interesting. Cackling mentally, outwardly, Izuku manically grinned, sensing the chaos that would soon follow, and maybe, just maybe this mission of his would finally end.


	10. The Beginning of the End (Part 1)

**Disclaimer! I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its characters!**

* * *

Izuku sighed. Maybe just conversing with a villain wasn't the best idea. At least he wouldn't have been scolded by the police. And he couldn't even snarl at them!

Ah well.

Listening to Shouta speaking, Izuku's thoughts drifted. When would this mission end? Would he finally accomplish his goals? Would he be able to leave these humans behind?

"...We're on the lookout for these villains. And we've had to cancel our usual accommodations at the last minute," his youngling told the class, "We won't reveal our actual destination until the day we depart."

"HUH?"

As the class began muttering among themselves, Izuku heard a soft hissing in front of him.

 _"You should've killed him."_

"C'mon Bakugo! It must have been terrifying for Midoriya! Besides, it's totally illegal to use quirks in a public place!" Apparently, not quiet enough, as Hagakure had heard them and decided to 'defend' him.

"Che. Do I care? Just break those freaking bones."

Taking one look at his youngling's face left Izuku shaking with laughter.

 _I'm glad at least someone is finding amusement._

 _Kukukuku~ Of course._

Smirking slightly, Izuku whispered back, " _ **Wasn't worth my time.**_ "

* * *

Shouta sighed. Wonderful, a bus ride that lasts several hours with 20 overenthusiastic students. Doesn't that just spell chaos?

"We'll be stopping in about an hour. After that, we'll..." Shouta trailed off as he felt a migraine building up. Why hadn't he just expelled all these brats? With all the troubles they were bringing him, Shouta was tempted to just say screw it.

 _As if you would._

Fuck, Shouta thought, nearly jumping out of his skin. It's been several months and he still couldn't get used to Shishou's voice suddenly interrupting his thoughts.

 _Really? But its been months._

 _Fuck you. You have no idea how unnerving this is. Also, aren't you asleep or something?_

Shouta could swear that the green-haired vampire was 100% asleep.

 _I am, but my consciousness is still awake._

 _What?_

 _Haaaah. That's a lesson for later, little one._

 _Did you just sigh into my thoughts? And stop calling me little! I freaking look older than you! Do you know how creepy it feels when you, who looks like a preteen, maybe teenager if we're stretching it, calls me, a full-grown man, a child?!_

 _Oh boy. Is this what humans call mid-life crisis? You're 30, stop moping. I'm like... four hundred times your age._

 _Uuuugh..._

 _Or is this teenage angst? Or was it childish rebellion? Aw, your so cute~_

 _Shut up._

Shouta really, really, _really_ couldn't wait until he could successfully lock the older being out of his mind. Permanently.

 _Aaaawww, little Shou-chan wants to be a big boy~_

Deciding to act his age, Shouta gave the mental equivalent of the middle finger to him.

 _Kukukukuku~_

Goddammit.

* * *

Kota felt like punching something. Stupid heroes. Stupid youkai. Stupid auntie and her group of stupid pro heroes.

Dark spirits had begun to gather around and in the forest, yet _no one_ noticed! And no one was listening! They all kept on calling it his imagination, or just trauma from mom and dad's death!

Kota hated this. Why couldn't anyone else see?!

"Rock on with these sparkling gazes!"

"Stingingly cute and cat-like!"

"We're the Wild Wild..."

"...Pussy Cats!"

Kota rolled his eyes. Really hard.

Something felt off though, Kota thought as the hobo-looking man explained what was going on to the dorky looking group of teens.

Narrowing down the ominous feeling to the short green-haired guy, Kota wondered if his mind was going crazy, because there was no way that that was the most dangerous guy here. Maybe he was just going insane from the dark spirits lately? Yeah, he though, that's definitely it, he thought as he watched the heroes-in-training (dumb-asses) get continuously beaten and wrangled by auntie's Earth Beast.

Definitely going crazy...

* * *

Izuku felt himself melting a little. Children had always been a slight weakness of his, as indicated with his youngling. But this? This was just precious.

Trying to protect female virtue? Cute.

Fainting from seeing nudity? Adorable, but he is a child.

Falling of a several stories-tall wall? Precious, but humans find that dangerous.

Pretending that he didn't have The Sight and wasn't heading the warnings of Izuku's dangers? Mind-boggling adorable and made Izuku want to coo over the kid.

It was rare for people to The Sight nowadays, and even rarer to not be trained. Probably inherited from his grandparents or something, Izuku supposed, seeing as Mandalay seemed to think that these 'dark spirits' were just products of a child's overactive imagination.

Or maybe the other parent kept it a secret or something. Who knows.

"Kota seems pretty opposed to heroes," Izuku began carefully, after all, humans can be pretty sensitive about anything and everything, "Isn't it pretty unusual for a child his age to not admire heroes?"

"... Right, naturally, there are quite a few people in our society who don't think much of heroes... He'd probably look up to heroes too, if he'd been raised normally."

Normally?

Izuku raised an eyebrow. Maybe there was more to the child's Sight then what it seems at first glance.

"Mandalay's cousins were Kota's parents," explained Pixie-Bob as she entered the room with tea, "They were heroes who died in the line of duty."

Huh. Not so interesting then.

"Two years ago, they were protecting civilians from a villain. There's no better way for heroes to meet their end... an honorable death."

But the child didn't get it, Izuku guessed. Sounds pretty normal.

"But a boy who'd only just started learning about the world couldn't understand that because his parents were his entire world. To him, it was like they'd left him all alone. But society just kept praising them, saying that what they did was great and noble..."

Oh boy.

"I don't think he likes us very much either, but with no other relatives to rely on, he cooperates. To Kota, heroes are nasty people he can't understand."

And The Sight doesn't help either, Izuku guessed. Oh well, if the boy needs help, Izuku decided, then he would help, otherwise, this is none of his business.

* * *

Shouta felt like sighing again. These kids were strong, yes, but they weren't ready, not one bit. Maybe some of them were, but in the end, only one being was ready to take on anything, AKA shishou.

 _"Yes, you have been a lot these past three months. Undoubtedly, you've all grown. But its only your techniques and minds that have matured. Well, and your bodies, a bit. But as you've all just seen, your quirks haven't kept up with the pace. Starting today, you'll improve on your quirks. This'll be so harsh that you'll with you were dead, so do your best to stay alive."_

Maybe he shouldn't have worded it in such a manner, as the green-haired vampire took it as a challenge to not only learn better 'control' of One-for-All, but tort - _teach_ Shouta as well.

Time to up the training, he says, not difficult enough, he says. Ugh.

Shouta felt like groaning.

At least Shishou ( _Midoriya_ , his mind whispered, as it felt so, _so_ wrong to call someone who looked like a teenager that), was playing nice with Tiger.

* * *

Cooking was a human skill... right?

Honestly, Izuku was pretty sure the last time he ate was probably last week, after all he survived off blood, not... human food. He could probably eat it if he desired, but what was the point?

Watching as the other students ate, Izuku felt the urge to hunt. It _has_ been a week, and the night was the perfect time to scout out the forest as well.

And probably bring the child (Kota) some food too.

Human children need a lot of food, right?

Following the child's scent to a cliffside, Izuku carried a plate of... curry (?) with him.

"Are you hungry? I brought a plate of food. It's curry," _I think,_ Izuku approached the boy.

"You! How'd you know I was here?!"

"I followed your sce- I mean, you might want some food."

"Nope. Don't want it. I don't feel like fraternizing with people like you," the boy glared, "So get away from my secret base."

Secret base, huh.

"Improving quirks... stretching them to the limits... all so gross. Flaunting your power like that."

"Hmmm, are we anything like _**them?"**_

Izuku gestured toward the forest below them. Below, spirits of all kinds gathered together. Hm, seemed like something dangerous was going to happen soon, as indicated by the numerous jikininki and bakenekos. Oh, there was even a jorogumo. Hm, maybe she'd be interested in a 'conversation' or two later.

"W-w-what do you mean?!"

Izuku turned back to the boy, who was currently staring wide-eyed back, frightened it seemed.

"Don't play the fool with me, _Kota_. We both know what you're seeing. _**Don't we?"**_

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

Kota felt himself trembling. Was greenie as strong as he actually felt? There was no way.

After all, no one else saw what he did.

Yet, in less than a day of properly meeting the guy, he somehow knew about the evil spirits. Did he know what the heck was going on?

No way.

"If you keep rejecting what you're seeing, it'll hurt even more, y'know," the guy remarked, completely calm and casual.

So annoying!

"Shut up! Go away! You don't know what you're talking about! GO AWAY!"

Kota felt like screaming and screaming and screaming. Confusion and fear gripped at his heart. If someone else also saw those things, what did that mean for Kota?

"...I'll leave the curry here. But if you want to know, you can always find me, child," the ( _dangerous_ ) guy said, putting down the plate before turning around and returning to the rest of the idiots-in-training.

Kota felt himself tremble as he faced the forest and its dark inhabitants.

 _I don't know what to do._

 _I don't understand._

 _I'm scared._

* * *

 _ **10...**_

So cute! Those kiddies were going on a test of courage! Aawww! It's such a shame we have to kill them, they're so cute!

 _ **9...**_

Everything's ready. I have my mask, I have my knife. Now I only need blood!

 _ **8...**_

I don't wanna wait anymore~ Almost time~

 _ **7...**_

Dabi's sooooo boring! I can't wait to have some fun~

 _ **6...**_

Almost time~ Al~most!

 _ **5...**_

I wanna to see blood!

 _ **4...**_

I wonder how Izu-chan is? I miss him _soooo_ much~

 _ **3...**_

Why does Izu-chan like **that guy** better than me? Maybe I should pay him a visit soon and tell him how much I love him!

 _ **2...**_

 **Ready or not, kiddies...**

 _ **1...**_

Himiko grinned a wide, crazy grin, excited for the certain bloodbath that would soon occur.

 _ **0...**_

… **here I come~**

 _The game is on._


	11. The Beginning of the End (Part 2)

**Disclaimer! I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its characters!**

* * *

 _Fuck_ , Shouta thought. He should've headed his instincts.

How did their location get leaked?!

Yet, here he was running and hoping to get to his students in time, leaving his remedial students to Vlad.

"Always worrying about others, huh, Eraserhead?"

Who the fuck is it now?! God-fucking-dammit.

"You pro heroes, stay out of our way. You're not the ones we've got beef with."

With that, Shouta felt a surge of panic as blue fire consumed his vision.

 **"Vlad!"**

 _Please, let those kids be safe!_

* * *

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

"I just came up here for the view, and what do I find? A face that wasn't on the list."

Kota began to back away from the maniac, fear racing through his veins. The spirits in the forest were agitated, and now he knew why.

As the man began to tug off his mask, Kota felt his throat tighten.

 _"Water Hose... A fantastic pair of heroes. But their wonderful lives were tragically cut short by one hearless criminal."_

 _"The suspect is still on the run as police and heroes attempt to ascertain his whereabouts. His quirk is a simple power-up type, making him highly dangerous."_

 _"If you see this man, call the police or contact a hero immediately... At present, his left eye..."_

"..You!"

 _"... Should be scarred from his encounter with Water Hose."_

 _Mom...! Dad...!_

Kota screamed as the man attacked, terror coursing through his veins. Closing his eye, he could only hope.

* * *

Izuku grabbed the kid as the villain attacked them. Oof, not a fun landing there.

"Hm? Now, you were on the list."

Blegh, more idiot villains to deal with.

Looking behind him, Izuku watched bemusedly as the the small child began tearing up.

"Don't worry," he reassured the brat, "It's going to be okay, Kota."

"Haa...Ha... Hahaha. A budding hero would say that. Always spouting off about justice wherever you guys show up."

"..."

"Your name's Midoriya, right? This is perfect. You're high up on our kill list... I'm gonna torment you real bad. Now show me some blood!"

How... pretentious. How... _**cute~**_

 _ **"...Kuku...ku… kukukuku!"**_

Izuku began laughing a dark laughter, one tinged with insanity and blood-lust.

"Eh? Ah, now that I think of it, where's the kid named Bakugo? We've got a job to do here..."

So they were after Kacchan. Interesting.

"W-water Hose... My mom and dad... Did you torture them when you killed them?"

Oh boy, so that's why the kid looked terrified.

"Whoa... seriously? You're their kid? This must be fate or something," the buffoon turned away from Izuku. He must have no sense of danger or something. Humans.

"Water Hose. They're the pair that gave me this glass eye.'

"B-because of you and those like you, things always end up like this!"

"Brat like you sure know how to pass the blame. It's no good. I don't really hold a grudge against 'em about my eye. I killed 'em, just like I wanted to."

Welcome to monologue city, the place where idiots and villains alike just talk and talk. Why was Izuku letting this underdeveloped microorganism talk again? Oh wait, the kid wanted to information.

"...And they tried to stop me. We all did our best and had to deal with the results. What's bad is when you can't put your money where your mouth is...

...LIKE YOUR DEAR MOMMY AND DADDY!"

 _ **"That's a lot of talk from a vermin~"**_

With that dark tendrils of energy sprouted from Izuku, some covering the kid, others reaching out to grab the villain.

 _ **"Y'know, the only one to blame is you. After all, heroes stake their lives by turning talk into action~"**_

Grinning a grin that stretched unnaturally across his face, Izuku turned toward the blond gorilla, eyes promising a painful bloody death, and watched as a shiver ran down the human's spine.

 _ **I'll definitely get in trouble with the council later, but for these children, it's damn well worth it.**_

* * *

Kota shivered as he watched the green-haired guy (Midorika? Mikoriya? Midoriya? Yeah, sounds about right...) easily fought off Muscular.

How was he so strong? Midoriya definitely didn't look it at first, but now? There was no way anyone could miss it.

Why though? Why would he fight for Kota of all people? Wasn't he really rude and an ass to the guy? None of the spirits would've defended him, not even the ones he's known since birth.

After all, they didn't interfere with human affairs.

...Even Mandalay wouldn't couldn't save him.

"Even though you don't know me...?"

 _"Kota! Your mom and dad... Water Hose... It's true they went before their time and left you behind... but it's thanks to them that lives were saved. You're going to meet a certain someone one day too. And then you'll get it..."_

"Why?! Spirits don't interfere and don't care about human matters! You don't know anything about me!"

 _"Someone will stake their life... to save yours. To that, that person will be..."_

Sure, Midoriya was strong, verily so, based on how Muscular was being pummeled, and maybe its not his literal life, but Kota talked to spirits enough to know exposing one's self is like high treason.

"Why go so far... for me?!"

My hero...

* * *

Watching as the life left the human's body, Izuku turned back to the kid.

"Kid, with the forest ablaze like this, pretty much every path's gonna be blocked off."

The kid stared back at him, nodding slightly, realizing what Izuku was asking of him.

"A-are, they okay?"

'They' was probably the spirits.

"Not likely. Fire has always been the natural enemy of forest spirits and with those villains? Everything's going crazy right now."

"Will they get better?"

"Eventually, but I've got a feeling that that's going to take a while. Don't worry, kid. Us supernatural creatures are hardier than you humans, and we've got our ways of healing."

"What are you?"

"Eh? I never told you? I'm a vampire."

With that, the child fell silent, slight shivers running through his body, whether it be from the cold of the night or from adrenaline, Izuku wasn't sure.

"C'mon, I'm getting you back to camp."

With the kid on his back, Izuku teleported to his youngling.

"Shouta."

"Shishou!"

"Take Kota with you. He's got a water-based quirk, so protect him. The villains are after Kacchan. And I have to tell Mandalay something."

"Wait! Tell Mandalay..."

* * *

 _"Mandalay! Kota's safe!"_

 _"You..." Mandalay froze in surprise._

 _"I've got a message from Aizawa-sensei! Use telepathy to tell everyone!"_

 _Mandalay prepared herself, the pit of worry in her stomach getting worse._

 _"Tell everyone in classes A and B that pro hero Eraserhead says it's okay to fight back!"_

* * *

After (finally) finding Kachan, Izuku spared a small grin at the lineup. Tokoyami, Shoji, Todoroki, Kacchan, and himself.

Zoning out as Tokoyami explained his quirk, Izuku began to map out a half-way decent plan.

"The villains' main target is Kacchan."

"Bakugo? They're after him... But why?"

"No clue, but Vlad King and Aizawa-sensei are both at camp, making it the safest spot around. But last I saw, the Pussycats were fighting villains in the clearing. We're sure to get spotted by those villains and lose time if we take the path, so let's cut through."

As the other students began to flesh out the plan, Izuku watched Kacchan, daring him to disagree.

"What the hell is all this about! No one's protecting me, you dweebs!"

"Kacchan, shut up and follow directions. I'll fucking knock you out and drag you if I have to."

With that, the explosive boy fell silent, suddenly aware of how serious the situation was, especially with Izuku making serious threats.

Sighing, Izuku twitched as he felt a familiar energy near Uraraka and Asui's location.

That girl... Fuck, Izuku really hoped that he was wrong for once.

* * *

Ochaco glared at the villain. Whoever she was, she was not only utterly insane, she was also very, very dangerous.

"What kind of jerk comes out swinging with a knife like that?" Tsuyu muttered to her, ready to defend them from the villain.

"I'm Toga! And you two are really cute~ Uraraka and Asui, right?"

"They know our names," Ochaco flinched. Tsuyu mumbled, "From the sports festival, probably people found out a lot about us then. Puts us at a disadvantage."

"With this machine, a little cut's all I need to drain you dry. Makes my job sooo easy. So I'm gonna stab you~"

Oh God, Ochaco thought as she began to lighten herself.

"Run back to camp! Getting permission to fight didn't mean we should beat the villains. It meant that we should protect ourselves. that's the kind of guy Aizawa-sensei is!"

"You too, Tsuyu!"

"Tsuyu... Little Tsuyu! Cute name Imma call you that too!"

"Cut it out! Only people who are my friends can call me that, ribbit!"

Oh God, Ochaco continued chanting in her head as the crazy girl held Tsuyu down.

"Get away from her!"

 _Against a knife-wielding opponent, spin on one leg and vanish from the opponent's line of sight. Grab the wrist and nape of the neck. Press down hard and yank! This is the close-combat training I learned during my internship!_

"Tsuyu! Are you okay?!"

"...Ochaco... you're a lovely one too."

Huh?

"You've got the same scent as me. There's someone you're crushing on, and you're thinking you wanna be just like him. I can tell. _One maiden to another."_

What...?

How'd she...?

"Of course you wanna be like the one you love," the villain began, her face twisting into a perverted and crazy look, "So you end up decking yourself to look like him. But after enough time, even that's not enough. You literally want to become him. There's no helping it."

She's fucking crazy, Ochaco realized, nuttier than a bag of squirrels.

"So what's your type? I love dangerous guys reeking of blood. That's why I always carve people up in the end. Especially **that guy.** Right Ochaco? It's fun, right? A good romance is so much fun!"

"Uraraka!"

* * *

Thankfully, the group had made it in time. If not, who knows what that girl would've done, Izuku thought to himself.

"There's too many now, and I don't feel like dying again," she complained, turning around to leave. Glancing back, her eyes widened once she say Izuku. He stared back at her, daring her to act in front of the humans.

With a slight nod of respect and face red with blushing, Himiko Toga ran from the field.

What a troublesome girl. Or rather, what a troublesome kyonshi. Now if only Izuku could find her damn talisman, then he could finally get rid of his unrelenting stalker/fan/who-knows-what.

"Who was that girl?"

"A villain, she was nuts," Uraraka replied to Shoji's question.

"Uraraka, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine, I can walk."

"This is no time to stand around. Let's keep moving."

As Shoji explained what was going on to Asui and Uraraka, Izuku felt a light breeze, then emptiness. Fuck.

"Huh? Guarding Bakugo? Then where is he?"

"Huh? What do you mean? He's right behind... us...?"

God-fucking-dammit. They had gotten careless.

"Looking for him? I've taken him with my magic," a idiotic-looking human explained, "He's not a resource that belongs on the heroes' side. We're going to put him on a stage where he really shines!"

 _ **Fucking humans and their fucking stupid abilities and their inability to do anything except cause trouble. Kacchan, stop fucking screwing around. Friend or not, no one is allowed to make my undead heart palpitate like this, dammit.**_


	12. The Beginning of the End (Part 3)

**Disclaimer! I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters!**

* * *

Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuck.

"We're just a bit fanatical when it comes to our values. We want to show Bakugo-kun that there are other ways, because you kids today... you have your values chosen for you."

It'd only take a second, just one and this miserable little cretin would be nothing but _**a BloOdy PuLP UnDEr his sHoe, nOthInG bUt a BuG thAT DarED to TaKe –**_

"Tokoyami's gone too!"

From his other side, Izuku heard Todoroki's horrified whisper.

"There was no need to confront us... He's mocking us..."

"Sorry for my bad habit... I'm an entertainer at heart. Taking Tokoyami was a bit of ad-libbing."

 **Where were they? Where was Kacchan?**

 _ **WHaT dID tHeSE moRtALs, tHeSE DimWhiTtEd buFfOonS tHinK tHey WhErE DoiNG wiTh wHaT iS HIS?**_

As energy surged around him, Izuku never noticed the wary looks being tossed his way, as well as the group backing away from him.

"Sorry, but deception and running away are actually my only specialties! I can't go toe-and-toe with heroes-in-training. _Vanguard action squad! The target has been successfully captured!"_

 _ **"Kukukuku... Do you think you can run away from my wrath? You miserable writhing worm, I'LL KiLL YoU All."**_

* * *

Himiko hummed happily.

She had met Izu-chan again! But he didn't seem very happy with her... Oh phooey! Himiko would make Izu-chan love her forever and ever and ever and –

"You wack job. Did you get and blood? From how many?"

Oh. It was Dabi and Twice.

"Just one."

"One?! Didn't they tell you to at least get three?!" Twice began to screech.

"It's a no-go. Thought I might get killed."

"And wait, hey, you're in high spirits, Toga! What made you so happy?"

Himiko internally sighed at the questions, but outwardly beamed at the other villain, "I made a new friend! And... I met my special person again~"

"You mean me?! Sorry, no can do! I like you as a friend though!"

Y'know, if Twice had been anywhere but here, Himiko would've already killed him for his absurd assumptions. But Himiko was a good kyonshi, and good kyonshis didn't kill humans over stupid offenses (most sometimes _occasionally_ ).

"Shut up, both of you..."

As Dabi turned around quickly, Himiko sensed... _Izu-chan_! But he was approaching _reeaally_ quickly. And... was that Mr. Compress?

...Izu-chan was mad, Himiko realized, trepidation and excitement coursing through her cold, dead veins. Very mad. This could easily spell lots of trouble or lots of fun.

Himiko wondered, should the time come, would she fight against Izu-chan for the League of Villains? For Stain? For Shiragaki, Dabi, Twice, Mr. Compress?

Or would she join Izu-chan? _The only one who could set her free from this miserable undead life?_

 _Let the game of fate begin_ , Himiko solemnly stared onward with an empty and crazy, yet bright smile on her face.

* * *

Nothing else mattered.

Not the cries of the terrified humans. Not the way Himiko cautiously approached the scene.

 _ **This human would pay dearly for taking Kacchan.**_

"I know those brats! Who are they?!"

"Mister. Dodge."

As fire began to rush towards Izuku, his fury rose along with the heat.

 _ **"G͓͕͟ę̺̯̱͔̝̕͜T̻̙̭̮ͅ ̵̞͚̗͕̻͉O̵̸̮͔̰͈͎̲͉͠u̢̻͕͈̪͚̬̯ͅT̗̺̜̕͝ ̢͈̞͈͉͕̝̭͘ǫ̧̻͕̳͚̙f͍͟͠ͅ ͓̤̞̩͇͓̜͖m͇͔̳̲Y͇͇͈͔͈ ͏̟͙̙͓̭͇͡w̶̱̣͈͕A͉̣̣͍͇̘̙̻̻Y̧҉̫!͘͏͈͓ͅ"**_

"Huh?"

Ignoring the screams coming from behind him ( _ **W̴҉̸͇͙̮͉ͅh̴̠̯̰̜̕Ọ̷̼̮͕̖̝̙̗̤͘ ̨҉̺̜̙̗̼̼̬̘w̶̶͚̭̭͈̦̬͝A̛̻͕̠̗̺͢S̡̻̻̱̥̹͚͞ ̸̯͈͍̞̳̰̘͠ͅS̸̱͈̺̻̰̞͎͡c͓̜̖̲̰ͅR̘e͕̭͠a̶̻̥͟M̢̰͕̰͓̙̣̗͎I͎̣̜͓̬͡͠n̰͎̳͔̞͇ͅg̷̣͎͖̼͙?̡̗̙̳̭̗̪̥͙͡?̧̧͙̘͙̦**_ ), Izuku rushed toward the _human_ that took Kacchan.

"What a monster! To think that they'd chase us by air. What a _flight_ of fancy!"

"Fuck! What the hell! You got Bakugo?!"

Izuku snarled at them, preparing to charge at them as a portal appeared. And something about fake marbles and in the villain's mouth? Whatever.

As a beam of light ( _ **A̡̮̱̮̙̠o̤̯͕̘̫̹̥͟ͅy̟̤͇̥̻̯͘͠a̪̥̳̳̣̫̝m̷̷͕̬̖͚̺̥̩̕a͉̼͕̮,**_ _a small voice reminded him_ ) rushed from the bushes, surprising the mortal magician, forcing the release of the marbles from his mouth.

Rushing forward ( _A_ _ **long with Todoroki and Shouji, b̗͕̪̼͡u̹̟͘t̷̶̘͖̫̬͍ ̵̡̭̲̩t̛̰̙̩̼̯͔̲͕̱͢ḥ̞̮̟͎̪e͓̳̭͕̪͟͝͡y̝̠ ̴̗͍d҉̨̛͚͕͔i͏̷͔̞̥d̷͚̘̩̣̖n҉̛̙̖̥͇'̢̧̲̘̙̜̗̠̬̹͜t͈̤͖̳͕̬̠͔̰͝͡ ̠͇ṃ̨̦̬̗̕a̟͍̟t̰̣̦̖̫͎t͔̭̜̰̺̯e̩̼͉͕r̷̝͇̦̹̜̖̠̲̻.̢͉̹̕ ̧͕̦̲͇͝N̰̺̜̖o̯͙͓̥͍̮̟̕ț̟̤h̙͔͉̥̘͢͠i̷̷̢̙̞̳͎͓ͅn͈͎̳̻̬̰̼͜g͈̤͔̫͘ ̸͍͓͘ẹ̣͈̳͎͢l̴͍̜͕͙̫̱̲̟s̴̢͙̭͔̦̙̞̩e҉҉͏͎ ͙̳͕̱͙͠ͅd͏̡͕̙͚͚i̟̰͕̺̭̥͕͕d̝͖̝̙̫͔͝.̢͏͎̻̱͍͙͔**_ ) Izuku launched himself toward inevitability. For a mortal, for a friend, for a mission.

In the corner of his eye, he watched as Tokoyami was recovered, but Kacchan was released from his prison and recaptured.

"Izu..." _Stay back. Please._

 _Redredredredangry_ eyes stared back. _ **No can do.**_

Then, all faded to nothing.

* * *

This was a total loss, Shouta thought to himself.

Thankfully, Vlad King had managed to get word out soon after the villains escaped, so rescue workers and firefighters showed up.

Out of 40 students, 15 students were in critical condition due to the villain's gas attack. Ten had injuries of varying degrees, and thirteen got off without a scratch...

And two were missing.

And shishou _wasn't answering, dammit!_

Of the six pro heroes, one sustained a serious dead injury and Ragdoll was missing, leaving only a massive bloodstain.

Two villains were captured and one was dead, his skin shredded and a viscous black liquid oozing from his body. The rest of the villains had disappeared.

Sitting at the police station along with Vlad King, a possible location for the villains' base was found. But, Shouta wondered, if shisou, a powerful, old-as-fuck vampire was having difficulties, what could they, mere humans and halflings, do?

 _Please_ , Shouta prayed inwardly, _let this just be a sick joke and let shishou and Bakugo return home safely._

* * *

The media was all over UA, judging what they could never understand.

Shouto sighed inwardly. This was a complete disaster, and he couldn't even find Midoriya to beg for an explanation.

Midoriya was fine, he reassured himself, after all he's really powerful, I doubt there's anything humans can do that can hurt him.

"Jiro and Hagakure are still unconscious, ever since being knocked out by that gas. Yaoyorozu received a terrible head injury and is in the hospital right now. Apparently, she regained consciousness just yesterday," he heard Iida tell the remaining 15 students of class 1-A.

Could he have saved Bakugo, Shouto wondered, or stopped Midoriya? His quirk was built for saving people, yet...?!

"Let's go save them."

"HUH?!"

Shouto's head snapped toward Kirishima. What...?

"Todoroki... we went to the hospital yesterday. We ran into All Might and the police. They were talking to Yaoyorozu. She had a signal device that lead to the villains."

So, that meant that Yaoyorozu...

"...could make another signal device for us...?" Iida trailed off, before jolting in realization.

"No! It's just as All Might said! We ought to leave this matter to the pros! It's not our place to interfere, you fool!"

"You think I don't know that?! But still, I couldn't do anything!"

Kirishima began to scream back to Iida, "When I heard that they were after my buddy, I couldn't do anything. I didn't do anything! If I don't act now... forget being a hero, I'm not even a man!"

"Calm down, Kirishima... We're in a hospital..."

"Iida is correct, kero."

"I know he's right, you all are, but...! _They're not beyond our reach just yet!"_

Raw determination filled Shouto, but a shadow of doubt filled his gut as he shared a look with Iida.

What could mere humans do, in comparison to an ancient vampire?

* * *

 _ **K̨͞҉͇̖̳̦̟̳͕̳ų̦̩̮͖͉k̶̲̫̱͚̘̞̹u̶̹͙̤͈̙k͕̖͍̦̜͔̩̳͜͠ͅu̱̪͎̝̭̩̩̩͢͞k̪̖u͚̯͘͢͠.͍͇̯̻̤.҉̹̩̘̝͇͘.҉̮̪͇̘͡.̧̖̼͚͇̘͢͠ͅͅͅ ͔A̠̭͎͈͕̜̻̞̹͘l̵̬͈̟̫l̫͓͇̝̥͙͜-̤̠̦̝̲f̲̙̙̫͇̟̱o̵̲̱̺̳̤̟͖͓r̷̲͔͉͕͜-̢͙O̢̦̹̲͓̘̕n̸̯̳̤͚e̸̟̭͍̜̜̲̪̩.̶̜̫̥̳̰.̵̼̪.̴̪̬**_

 _ **̺̭̗̖̻͚**_ _ **T͓̠h̴͕̤͚̭̪e͔͚̱͢r̢̭̗͍͙͙̟̣̙̳͜e͏̼̟͉̻͈ ̴̲̤̺̭͇͙̫̤y̵̥̭̣͍̤̹̰͜o̢͓̦̝͖̖̺̕u̢̹̠̗̠͝ ̧̧͚͇̬̤a̶̸̲̦̻͎̲͓͎̭̻r̪͓̝̰̳̗͎e͘͏̻~̛̪̹**_

 ** _҉͔͈̯͘D̗͇̺̝̤͟͝e̶̶̛͉̗͉a͕̲̥̰̗̱̩͇͞ͅt̷̵̫̜ḥ̫̪͙̺͉̫ ̳̫̻̪͟͝ͅi̶͈͙̩ṣ͈̹͘ ̧͠͏̱̣̱͍͈̬̳s̤̯͘ͅm̢̡̹ͅi̡͍̥̼l̪͎͉i͇͟n͏̶̱̪̤̘͙̖ͅg̨̨͕̻͕̩̱̩ ̷̫̬̳̹̩͕͎̰͙a͏͙̪̠̥̪̗̙̟t̨̥̟̯̠̙̭̯͚͍͜ ̤͕̦̹̞̤y̞̖̭͟͝ǫ͖͓̥̜͖̗͕̭ư̭͙̜̖͕,̮ ̭̺b̵̘̟͍̗͇̲̫̤͜u̴̴̼̯̫̠͎t̗̥̲ ̧҉̱̞̹̼̣͎̤̟w̶̴̶̗̗͚͈i̳̺̹̮̘͇̦̺l̦̲͎̠̩͓͕͙͡ḽ̩̟̥͍ ̢͙̤̖̜̱͓y̘͔̺͠o̧̲̕ͅų̶͖͙̬͖̻͘ ̝̺͢s̨͉͉̲̕͜m̵̢̱̜̞̺̰̯̳̣i̡̲͓̞̟̖l͠͏̤̠͙̖̱̪̣̤̻e̷͠͏̬̮̺̗͈ ͉͉͙̗b̵̴̙̣͖͓̣̥̮̲̕a̹̬͙͔͉̞̲c̵̺͙͖͈̮͔ḳ̵͙̯̻͜͢,͜͏̖͎̺͇̲͎̻ͅ ̡̙͚͔͈ͅḀ̥̹̮̪͜͝l̩̻͔̼̻̱̬̘l҉͇̱͓͍̮̻͙͙͝-̹͎̣̕f͎̹̹̺͇̤o͈̯̟̺̝r͖̺̦̲͈̦͢͢ͅ-̢̧̪͔̺Ǫ̜͎̭̪̞n͏̨̙̖̟̗͉ͅe̷̲̗͍̳̦?̸̵̖̰͇̩͇̣̕ͅ ̠̟͔̕_**

 _ **̠̪̮̞͙**_


	13. Darkness My Sorrow

_**Disclaimer! I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters!**_

* * *

"You can shove your offer and go to hell!"

Ahhh, good ol' Kachan.

Izuku felt twitchy, probably because he had calmed down enough to play human again and let the baby villains tie him up. Himiko had made herself scarce as soon as they'd gotten to the base, probably trying to confirm to herself where her loyalty lies. The other baby villains had tried threatening him earlier, but it seemed they got bored or something. Or did he accidentally scare them off? Who knows.

Watching the glowing screen that was "broadcasting" the interview with the UA staff (whatever that meant), Izuku could feel the burning glare being sent his way, along with a healthy dose of confusion.

 _How much longer?_ The mortal boy Izuku had come to call one of his own gestured discreetly as the hand brat continued rambling to an uncaring audience.

Tilting his head, Izuku gestured back, _A couple of minutes, maybe more._

Watching as one of the villains undo Kachan's handcuffs, Izuku wondered how dull and stupid these villains were. Ah, if only they'd done their research. Oh well.

"Everyone has a different story to tell, but we've all suffered thanks to other people, thanks to rule, thanks to heroes. We've felt suffocated... You, more than anyone should -"

"DIE!"

Izuku snorted slightly as the explosive boy launched an explosion at the hand brat.

"Thought I was gonna croak of old age as you idiots yap, yap, yapped away! Can't stand morons like you who can't get to the damn point!"

 _Click. Clack. Thunk._

Izuku smiled, amused, as the baby villains turned around in surprise.

"Fuck! When did he - How did he -?!"

"Tsk, tsk~ How foolish. Should've done your research y'know? After all, Kachan has _always_..."

"... admired All Might's triumphs! No matter what any of you assholes say, nothing's ever gonna change that, got it?!"

Izuku rolled his eyes, "also, not to be cliche or anything, but could you possibly take me to your leader? I've got a bone or two to pick with All-for-One. No hard feelings, brats."

"Oi! Izu! Focus!"

Watching as the hand brat pick up the hand that had flown off from Kachan's explosion, Izuku observed as the baby villains tense up, ready for battle. The predator in him was crooning and lusting for blood, but not yet. Soon, he'd get his fill of blood.

"...Sensei. Please... lend me your power," the brat mumbled into the hand.

* * *

Toshinori fidgeted as the numerous heroes gathered together and prepared to bust into the League of Villains' base.

Was young Bakugo and Izuku okay? Aizawa-kun had mentioned that Izuku wasn't responding to anything...

Was All-for-One there?

Questions raced through the Pillar of Peace's mind.

"Toshinori."

A harsh voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Recruiting me of all people," Gran Torino muttered, "must mean..."

"'Of all people?' With the situation as big as it is, there's no doubt that _he_ will make a move."

"And what about that blood-sucking boy of yours?"

"..."

"We're against the clock here," Naomasa interrupted their conversation, "Don't give those villains anytime to pull anything off! It's time to turn the tables!"

 _Please let everything be okay_ , Toshinori prayed inwardly as he charged forward, _Izuku don't do anything rash, please!_

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

"Hello. Kamino pizza delivery."

Izuku twitched. Pizza deliver? Seriously? His senses had already noticed the gaggle of heroes, and more importantly Toshinori, surrounding the edges of the building.

 _ **Smasshhh!**_

As the building's foundation began to crumble around them, Izuku let his powers uncurl around him, letting the shadows begin to expand and energy roll off him like flames.

"There's no escape for you villains! Why, you ask," Izuku watched Toshinori in his bulkier form cry out, " **because we are here!** "

Watching as heroes began to fill into the base, Izuku made sure to grab onto Kachan, even as the other jerked in surprise at being grabbed by tendrils of dark matter.

"All Might!"

"Izuku! Young Bakugou! Good job on holding out!"

Behind the trio, the hand brat began to shake within his wooden confines.

"After all our scheming and plotting... the final boss goes and shows up on our doorstep... and it looks like a secret boss is here too... KUROGIRI! Bring 'em all over to play!"

After the hand brat stopped yelling, there was nothing but dead silence. Izuku could feel the nervousness and fear rolling off the mortals in the room. Ha, nothing but empty words, after all, Izuku sensed, those freak of natures...

"The nomus set aside for us... they're... gone!"

"?!"

"Looks like you've got a lot to learn, Shigaraki!"

"Huh?"

"Your little league has gone and taken things too lightly, like young Bakugou's indomitable spirit and the relentless police investigation, as well as..."

A foreboding aura entered Izuku's senses, one older and crueler than any other. As Mt. Lady smashed through the remains of the building and heroes began to pour in, Izuku could only focus on one thing.

"...OUR RAGE! Your mischief has gone on long enough. It ends here, Shigaraki Tomura!"

 _ **There you are. Kukukuku... It ends here, All-for-One~ I'llkillkillkillkillkillkillkillyou.**_

* * *

Hmmmm. How interesting. Stepping towards the heroes, a small chill ran through his spine. But why? None of these foolish heroes could hurt him. Tomura should be fine, he thought, now, to deal with All Might.

"Sorry, Tiger. I've had my eye on her quirk for quite a while... It was just too good... I had to have it."

"Who-?"

"Is he with the league?"

"Someone, get a light over here!"

Foolish heroes, worrying over the slightest of things.

"Ever since I was reduced to _this_ , I haven't been able to stock up as many as before..."

Stepping out of the shadows, he listened to the dissonance within the hero ranks. Quite smart of Best Jeanist to not let his guard down.

"Tomura's only just learned to think for himself, to carve his own path forward. So, if possible, I'd like to keep anyone from interfering with that."

Oh. Clapping, he grinned slightly underneath his mask, "That's number four hero for you! I was planning on blasting all of you straight to hell, but you grabbed them by their clothes and threw them aside in the nick of time. Suck quick-decision making, such technique! Such incredible reflexes!"

 _Cough, cough_

Huh, so it seemed Tomura failed.

"Apologies, Bakugou."

"Huh?!"

The other members of the league began appearing one-by-one, but only one of them mattered.

"You failed again, Tomura, but you mustn't lose heart," he crooned, "there will be more chances to set things right. That's why I've brought along your little band and that boy. So try again, that's what I'm here to help you do..."

" **...** **It's all for you.** "

* * *

 _ **"You..."**_

Here he was. This man, who had caused _**sosososososo**_ much suffering to those that here **his**. Izuku felt rage, anger, hatred, and a need to k̸͇̅̈́͜í̶̪̟l̴͍̮̓͜l̸̥̘̠̈́k̵̙̥̓ͅi̷̼̳͠l̴͖̈́l̷̘̉͐̊k̶̢̗̂i̶͔̣͋l̸̜̊̉̌l̶̘͇̈́̉͜k̵̤͗͑̕ͅḯ̷̛͇̅l̵̻̐̕l̶̢͈͊k̷͇͋̇̚í̷͍̜̘̿l̶̗͎̟̀̑̕l̴̝̿͌͠...

The monster inside had woken up again, and this time, it will not be stopped, _**not until its target was nothing but mangy bits and pieces and a bloodstain on the earth.**_

 _ **"A̸̟̒̉͑l̷͖͚̹̍l̸̜̃-̷̢̤̈͋f̶̻͌́͠ͅò̵̘̻͐̕ŕ̸̢̰̱̈́-̶̻͆͂̉Ŏ̸̬̙͝͝n̴̨̰̬̿e̵͙͒̓́"**_

"What?! How, you should be **dead**!"

Izuku watched as Toshinori approached the scene. It must be quite a sight, with the more-than-obvious inhuman being's anger and wrath becoming clearer and clearer, shadows twisting and growing and tendrils of energy, dark and formless, flex and sharpen.

Toshinori needed to take Kachan out of here. The children wavering at the edge of the scene also had to go.

 _ **"Ä̴̧͈̲̯̣͙́͂l̷͔̖͎͙̰̘͋̉̎̈̉l̶̯͌̾́͜.̸̔̅̆̒͜.̸̡̱͇̳͎̙̿̾̇͝.̸̱͉̆ ̵̱̦͆̈́͌͊̚M̶̨̗̭̲͔̍͛̆͜ǐ̶̝͓̝̝̈g̷̡̛̹̀̊̿h̵̰͓̓̏̈́̾͛̚t̵̨̢̤̹̞͜͠.̶̡͔̹̼̉͛̓̇.̶̧͎̠̹̱̗̉͂̋̎͛͑.̸̱͙̙͋̿̇̑ͅ"**_

"Izuku!"

"O-oh? This place is only a little less than five kilometers from the bar, All Might. For it to take thirty whole seconds for you to arrive... How weak you've become."

"Right back at you, you son of a bitch. Wanna fill me in on that mask? When did your neck become an industrial zone?! You certain you're not overexerting yourself?"

Ha. Cute, but the vampire decided this was enough. One-for-All was _**his**_ prey.

 _ **"Ť̶̞̭̰̠͕̯h̶̡̤̖͓̱́̒ḯ̸͙̙̔̋͘š̵̖̿̎ ̸̬̈́̓̍͋͘i̶̳̳̬̾s̶͓̑̒͑͛̓͝ ̶̋͆͜ͅm̷̛͕͇̠͙̠̄͒͌ȳ̷̯̩̯̈́̾͠ ̴̰͔̗̳͉̪̔̆p̵̡͌̅r̶̻͍͔͈̟̾͒͒̈̾͘e̸̡̛̱̥͇̘̓y̴̡̠͚̻̐̉̽͋͜͝͠,̴̹̲̤̙̲̣͆̌̐̑ ̸̖̘͌̋ṋ̵̻͙͔͚̅̀̓̒͠o̷̜̼̤̓̐̑̕t̷̫̪̽̊̀ ̵̫̟̣͉̦̳͆̎̐̒̆y̸̨͔̱͠ǫ̶̱̜͕̞̓͒͌̂̐̚ŭ̶̠̉r̸̰̰̉̏̚s̵͔̱͎͓͇̈́͊̎̑̿͝.̸̨̟͒͌̅̊ ̸̱̾T̸̫̹̺͈̈́̔̑̓ą̸̳̩̹͌͒͋̋͝ķ̷̲̮͔̬̠́̏̓͗͘e̷̲̙̲͈͈̐͒͆ ̵̯̅̏̎t̶̬̥̜̆͛́̒̾̕h̶̩̫̏̒̓e̶̪̐̔̚ ̸̮͆̔̉̍̃͜k̸̩̬̮̋̎i̴̛̹̳̪̇ḍ̶̡̰͇͔͂͂̋̂s̵̭̈́͊͂̀̑ ̸̡̨̨̛̫̯̩̋̓o̸̘̱̍̓̅̆̃̾͜v̵̨͖͇͚͖̉͠ė̸̼̯͔̺̺̲̃̓͋̎r̷̬̰͛ͅ ̵̗̟̞̓̑̄̄́͜ͅt̸͈͚̎͛̎̚h̴͇̏e̵̲̬̯̭̮͑ŗ̵͈͉̞̈̓̌͝e̶̟̝̠͑͋̂̓͆ ̸̧̡͖̠̝̪̋̄́͆ả̵̭͖͔̹̊͛̐̕͠ǹ̷̢͒̈̿͌͝d̸̤̽ ̴̟̣̏͛͒͠K̴̢̛̟͔͓̙̟a̶̡̝̞̾̐̽̕͝c̷̝̟̥͛̃ͅḫ̶̜̭̥͓̪̓̌͝ą̶̨̢̖̬͗̓̌̍̇̓n̴͖͙̼̏̈́̓ ̸̤̣̉̓̒͜ą̴̡̭͎̺̿͌͋̂̃n̷̠̪̟̗͔̊̒̏̊d̴̯̏ ̴̳̅̉͑̕ģ̶̨̤͓̓̌́͊̇̾o̷̦̬̩͚̅͜.̴̨̡̗̦̠̬̈"**_

"Huh?!"

"Izu, you fucker, you better go all out!"

"You... such a nuisance. I thought I had exterminated you and your kind, all those years ago... I suppose it's only good manners to clean up my mess."

 _ **"H̷̬̣̙̮̒̾͝o̷͙̮͕̿̓̉̀͒̀w̷̨̮̖̭͎͈̍ ̸̲̯̍̎̍̚͝ḓ̵̛̌ą̶̤̳̤̼̎͛̐͊́r̷͕̈́̃͜e̶̡͙̭̳̒͌͌̎͑ ̸̤̭̩̍ͅͅÿ̴̘̭̤̳͕̙͌̽͆͝o̴̾̈́̑̔͜ŭ̷̧̙̹̾̐,̵̖̯́̇̓͠͝ ̷͎̭̏̐͗͘Ā̸̼̟̹̽̆͒̀l̷̪͎̚l̵͙͚̒̑͑̚̕-̷̫̮̞̝̆̀̾̎̿̑f̸̡͖̠̲̥̈́̈́͝o̷͔̲͔̘̅̅̑̾͒̚͜ŗ̸̭̝̮̓̾̈́͠ͅ-̵̺͓͒͌͌̾̚͜Ǫ̷̛̛͕̟̑̔̎̊͜n̸̦̣̮̪͈̔̆̍͂͘͝e̴̖̭͑̄̈͒̇̕.̶̢̞̒̃͂.̶̝̀͆͌̈́.̷͉̬̽̌̓̕ ̸̡̧̹̻̖̉͐͛͛͝Ỹ̷̖̒̉̓̐o̸͖̖͚͍̙͗̓̒͊ͅų̷̘̯͍̑̎́̎̑͠ ̶̦̾h̴̟̲̗̆̆̄͐̀͝ų̴̥̩̱͓̽ȓ̴̡̩͗̑t̶̛̟͎̓̊̚ ̴͕͚͛̋͐͂͋͜ẁ̴̩̖̉͒h̵̛̞̼̺͖̓̍̂͘͠ä̶̗̯̬̗̞̈́̂͘͜t̷͉̗̻͇̯͒ͅ ̴̧̗̝͋̍́ĩ̷̗̯͕̈́̾̓ś̵͔̲̝̥͇̻̄̓͝ ̵͎͖̟̔m̵͓͙̮̄́i̶̛̹͔̓̈́̀͛͝n̵̼̹̝̔̋͒͠e̴̦̬͇̭̺͖͋,̷͕̾͑̎ ̵̧̼̯͇̒͝a̷̧̺̓̋ṅ̷̞͎͎͓̦̈̅d̴̳̤̟̮̙̠͆͝ ̶̻̹̖̐̈͊͒f̴̺̫͋̄͂͛͠ò̵͓ŗ̵̛͙̝̩͓͚́̐̾͝ ̴̹̟̪͑̿́̎̒̕t̷̖̟͋̒̆͝h̷̡̜̘̜̰̝̾̀͗͂͒̚ạ̴̩͓̈́͆͋̃͆t̸̫͇̩̖̐̄̋̕,̶͙̪́̅̉͘͝͠ ̵̧̧̥̟̹̃͗͗̔̒̑I̴̧̢̝̻̮͑̏ ̶͈͇̼̞̈̽͒͜͜w̷̢̜̣͚̥̜̒̑̑̀̀͌ỉ̷̯͈̒́l̶͔͊͑̀̀̌͠ļ̸͔͈̤̇́͌̓̃͗ͅ ̴̣̻̽̕k̶̮͙̓̇͂̇̐ï̵̧͖̦̻͕̹̏̽ḷ̴̬̭̙̼̂́̇́́l̶̙͉̦̻̇̽ ̶̢̙̯͔̓̄̋̆͐y̴̭͍̹̺͇̬̾ö̵̙̥̮̒́̈́͘͝u̶̬̼͂̽!̴̡͈̜͖̼̮̓"**_

Barely bothering to notice as Toshinori yanked Kachan away to the other 1-A students, and as All-for-One forcefully activated the mist's quirk and warped away the baby villains, Izuku's focus never wavered from its target.

"Sensei! With that body... No... I'm still-"

"Tomura... you must carry on the fight."

With that, the battlefield cleared of children, leaving behind three contenders.

 _ **"T̴̳̹̯͖̣̈̇̓͘̕o̷̢͛͑̒̃͛s̵̢̯̹̯̹̳̒͋h̷̛̼͈̺̬͚̬̊̔͐͌́-̷͙̬͌ ̶̛̤͉͛̽̊͝Ǎ̶̮̮̘͇̑̅̀͛̋͜l̸̜̟̈́͘l̵̢̯̹̲̂͐̊̓̐̕ ̵̛̠̹̟̤̆̀̌̕̚Ṁ̵̰̦̠̳͋̈́͘ȋ̵̛̪̈́̈̏͆͜ģ̸̳͙͖̝͈̎̌̑̑͠h̶̩̯͇̓͘͝t̴̘͇͈̪̙̩̀̈́̍̀́!̶̩͉̆̀̊ ̷͕̥̼̓̏͌͒͒͝G̷͎̖̯̳̩͛̌͒͐̔e̷̛͎̠͛̀͜ͅt̶̤̬͉́ ̸̲͇̘̾̒̎̕͘̚͜a̷̢̛̫̳̪̬͘w̴͓͖͎̲͊ȧ̶̠͇̀ẙ̸͙͚̜̚͜,̷̩͖͂̎̅͒̕͝ ̴̲͈̇͑t̶̢̳̺̺̝̼̐̍͗̅́͠h̸̢̪͎̫̏͆̏͝ͅȋ̷̬̞̲̄s̶͔̮̩͎͗̄̇̇ͅͅ ̸͇̲̂̽̈̚͜į̶̹̫͙̺͂̒̔̔͝ş̸̥̪͖͎͘ ̷̢̢̭̀̾̆̾̄͋m̷̪̠̈̿̽͝ý̴̛̺̖̝͖͕͕̆͝ ̸̢̟̬̉͜͜f̵̻̪͍́̿̒́̆i̵̻̱͑̿̚͜g̶͖̍h̷̦̺͓̹́̐ṱ̷͑̐͗͜!̵̢̛̳̯̞̮̠"**_

"No can do, Izuku, he's my mortal enemy too!"

 _ **".̸̦̞̟͙̻̒̀͋̂͘͠.̸̫̞̝̘̎̈́͂.̵̰̙̫̹̇̅̂ ̶̭͉̠̙́D̵͈̥͝͝ỏ̶̯̫̞̪͈͂n̶̥̘̥̝̪͒̍͋̾̈́̽'̷̛̠͙͈̤̜̘́͘t̶̗̀ ̶̟̜̩̅͛g̶̢͈͑͛̋͒e̸̪͚̦̱̿̃̋̿t̸̼̹̠̫̔́ ̶̢̛̻̦̳̽͗͑̀̈́ȋ̵̬̗̫̻̩͜n̴̺̍̋̓̓͜͠͠ ̸̗̋̋m̴̡͇̫̯͕̎͋̓̂y̸̠̜͕͓̯̠̎̐ ̸̙̅̊͝w̶̱̑̕a̵̛͍̒͑͘y̴̮̮̽̓̐͌̚.̵̢̹͓̅͐"**_

With that, Izuku launched himself towards the decrepit man, anger and hate coursing through him. Behind him, All Might followed with a fist.

"Heh, how pitiful, the both of you. I won't let you fight freely though, after all, you're both heroes, aren't you? Especially you, vampire. You're All Might's successor, Midoriya Izuku."

As Toshinori began growling and yelling behind him, Izuku willed the shadows and energy to compress into a ball and slammed it into All-for-One.

"Guhh! Ahh!"

Watching as the mask began to shatter, and a thin trail of blood spilling out from underneath, "What a- what a powerful child you are. Who taught you? The others should be dead, but if you're here, one must have survived..."

 _ **"K̶̜̯̹͇̉́̓͗ͅu̴̹̪͈̳̯͒̉K̵̮͔̯̟̣̾͝u̵̝͎͋̍̏̆k̵͙͈̒Ũ̶̗̀̈́̔͐͘k̴̳͙͎͙̄̇̐͠Ú̵̱̗̙̠̳͛͊̎͆͘.̷̛͖̖͓͖̈́̉̅̉̈ͅ.̶͉̋̂̾̓.̴̜̱̭̺̿̌̅̀͂̕ ̴̻̪̬̩̐͒̓͜͠͝͝S̶̡͇̏̂̀̉o̸̩̣̒̓ ̸̢̧̮̩̣͍́̾͊̀͆͘f̸̛̩̹̠́o̴͎̟̻̒͂̚͜Ǫ̶͔̏l̴̳̻̓̏͑͝i̶͍̩̩͇͓̘͒̒̑͘s̶̿ͅH̶̢̛̺͍̀́̓̚.̷̡̫̞̲͙̐̃͑.̶̟͍͎̰͉̉͛͝.̸̱͌̽ ̷̞̺̰̲̠̀͑̊C̴̲͍͗͐͛̊á̴̜͕̖̬̣̀̃̓͝n̸̮̯̰̤͜͝'̴͉̞̽̓͝T̴͕̂̒ ̷̧̲̜͇̈́͗̃̅̽ͅy̸̧̫̗͍̰̔̈́͑Ò̴̪̟̍u̷̧̺͉̠͇͑̂̓̏̀̅ ̵̛̛̬̤̏̄͒̚ͅẗ̶̫͎́̊̅̕͝Ẹ̵̈͊̄̄̄L̸̺̯̒l̶͓͉͚̫͚̜̈́?̴̙̠͕̳̙̓̅͆̒̈̑ ̸̡̲̤̭̊́̉͐W̵̘̋̆̈́͑̉̽h̴͈͆͂Ö̷̞̳͙͘̚ ̷̱͖́̕Ȋ̶̝̹̱͓̀̋ ̸̨͖͔̎͐̃͘͝t̷͉̖͔̗̐͊͛͑̋͛r̸̞̹̗̩̟̓̽̎̃͒̔U̴̗͊̏͊̆͒̏ḽ̷̛̞̝̟͇͗̂́͌͘ÿ̸̥̞͔̩ ̷̤͑͐̈̕͝͠a̶̘͔̜̿͛̇͠͝Ḿ̵̬̫̪̾̃̋.̴̺͈͍̗̞͉͗̃͂̓͝.̵̝̊.̶̖̌̉̑̐̇͘"**_

"... No."

Standing back as Toshinori furiously wrecked All-for-One during his moment of slight weakness, Izuku frowned. Toshinori was almost out of time, and by the looks of it, the media was already on-scene. This was bad.

Oh well, better to ask for permission than forgiveness and all that.

"A Dracula. Who- who'd have thought... An entire coven to survive and prosper all these years..."

With that, All-for-One launched himself at the elder vampire, uncaring of his own injuries, and ignoring All Might, who'd begun to shrink.

"Watch out!"

Growling, Izuku's eyes glowed red, his rosary having shattered moments earlier. _**Nothing would stop him from killing this, this arrogant human.**_

With nails sharper than any knife and tendrils of energy, sharp and furious, he _**clawed.**_ Without proper protection, there was nothing All-for-One could do but howl in pain as skin split open and blood flew. Behind them, the smoke finally cleared away, revealing a secret that had been kept for six years. From the safety of a helicopter, the media exposed the many secrets hidden by the trio: a weakness, a power-play, and a society.

"Hahaha... Show the world how you _really_ look, oh Symbol of Peace...

... and you too, monster of the night, _oh great Dracula!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Izuku is not the original Dracula! It'll all be clarified eventually.**


	14. High Hopes (Don't Let Us Down)

_**Disclaimer! I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its Characters!**_

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there lived a group of creatures, with adults that protected their territory and the children whose smiles lighted up their dark and dangerous world._

 _They lived through strife, ruin, and fear, but they survived. They survived and thrived. But it wouldn't last._

 _On that fateful day, a man - no, a_ _ **monster**_ _in human's clothing - approached the clan._

 _It wasn't like it was unexpected, no, for there had been rumours and whispers about a human with an ability, one of the new generations, going around hunting the unknown. The adults, the protectors, were arrogant and prideful, filled with the belief that nothing could touch them. After all, they were the first-born, the blood kin, the nightwalkers._

 _With honey-coated words and empty promises, the monster led the clan like pigs to slaughter. What was originally a clan of 113 adults and 666 children had become 3 adults and 2 children. The nightwalkers of the land of the rising sun were demolished._

 _What was left were a healer, two Draculas, and two younglings._

 _Leaders, the Draculas were, powerhouses and vicious. And oh so very angry. Their fury burned like magma and coursed like a waterfall, hatred and rage resonating as one._

 _Izuku glared at the only being left who could match him in terms of power. Revenge would be oh-so-very sweet, and it would be_ _ **his.**_

 _All-for-One would pay tenfold for his crimes, and nothing will stop them._

 _Stay, the other reasoned, you are young and powerful, they continued, but the clan must come first. I hate him as much as you do, but we must first raise the young ones to become strong and healthy, then we can hunt._

 _And so he stayed._

 _(60 years later, he would give up his leadership, his political power and sway, for a mission: Kill All-for-One.)_

* * *

 _"What the -?!"_

 _"Huh...?"_

 _"Who's that skeleton?"_

 _"Dracula? What does that even mean?"_

 _"Oh, fuck, he did not just..."_

 _"Kekekeke... oh dear~"_

" _ **Tsk, how troublesome,**_ " Izuku grumbled, eyes still trained onto All-for-One.

Toshinori spluttered, blood spilling out, eye sunken and quivering slightly from the sudden exposure via media.

"Those hollow cheeks, those sunken eyes! A pitiful excuse for a top hero, if I've ever seen one," All-for-One cackled, "But don't be ashamed, that's your true form after all, isn't it?"

Toshinori glared at his mortal enemy, making sure to keep an eye on Izuku. While the vampire had seemed a bit calmer, there was no way to predict when he'd go on a rampage again, and it'd be disastrous on nationwide television too.

"You too, Dracula! Look at you, nothing more than a vicious animal that should've been put down eons ago," the man continued, "And I had thought that I had finished the job a century back, but I suppose not. I'll kill you, then I'll finish off the rest of your so-called clan!"

Hearing an animalistic growl from behind him, Toshinori was quick to rebut, "My spirit remains... I am the symbol of peace! And there is nothing you can do to take even a fragment of that away from me!"

"Magnificient! In that case, I hope this doesn't hinder that spirit of yours... I've got something to tell you," the madman brightly exclaimed, raising a finger, " **Shigaraki Tomura is Shimura Nana's grandchild.** "

 _What._

"No... you're lying," Toshinori weakly denied.

"Haaaa, where's that smile now, All Might?"

"You... you **scum**!"

* * *

While being ignored was convenient, it wasn't quite what Izuku had wanted. A fight to the death, yes, but taunting Toshinori until Izuku was manipulated too? Not so much.

Thankfully, the civilians and other pro-heroes had managed to remind Toshinori that they were in _**the middle of a goddamn battlefield and not a therapist's office, god-fucking-dammit**_.

(Though he had to admit, seeing koneko-chan again so big and strong stirred a couple of happy and proud emotions in him.)

" _ **Everyone... everyone is wishing for your victory, Toshinori,**_ " Izuku grinned, a grin too wide, too filled with sharp, bloody teeth to be comfortable, glancing at the symbol of peace, before springing into action. After all, he didn't just (accidentally) expose the supernatural just for his prey to get away.

Ducking a bulked up arm, dark matter shaped as drills and tentacles extending outward from him, each one poised to kill. Out of the corner of his eye, Izuku watched as Toshinori began to fight alongside him.

Flick. Stab. Strike. _**T̶̤̀͒̚h̷̜͙͈̉̕ȉ̸̷̡͕͎̏̅͢͝s̸̲̖̻̔͝ ̴̳͛̍̈̈́m̴̙̦̙̑̏̓̚ḁ̷̮̑̎n̶͚̗̟̆́͠͠ ̷̼̮͚̽w̶̻͌̏̃́í̵̮͓́͑l̶̴̘͍̫̲̆́̽̔͘͜͢ḽ̶̡̮̍̒̈́ ̸͈͛̒n̵̤̤̬̒̐̌́o̷̩͚͌͊͊t̶̵̛̝̘͕̖̘̆̆̚͢͝ ̶͓̭̪̉̉̓ͅǵ̸̼͇̰͒é̷͚̞̜͐͝ṫ̸̶̛̟̥̪̺̗̅̃̾͢ ̴̱̼̭̈́̉͝ͅa̷̳͔̬̦͆̉́̾w̵̨̧͚̞̍͆͠ą̸̶͍̼͌͆͢ŷ̴̙͌ ̴̢̭̒̆̎ä̸̝̞͖͉́̽ǵ̸͇̖̞̓à̴̜͈̩͌̒i̷̳͎̅͒n̴̼̟̺̽͆͝͝,̵̡̦̉ ̴̭̯͋f̷̭̼̫̄͐̃o̴̢̦̘͌͘r̵̻͈͐̈́̕ ̷̨̠͋̃t̵̛̯̩̐͑ō̴̷̸̘̱̺̖͉͖̖̻̼͔̈́͂̉́͒̐́̚͢͢d̵̮̊̓͝â̴͚̟̯̖͊̑͂ŷ̸̸̼̬̣̟͋͑̄͢ ̵͎̆w̸̩͈͎̏̈́̈ọ̸̷̮͖̮̲͓͂̉́̒̄̚͢͝ų̸̫͒͌͠ĺ̸̤͊d̵͔͕͔̈ ̵͎̟̰̯̅b̴̳̦͈̈́̅̒͝ḛ̵͊̂͌ ̷̧̩̹̀̄̋h̸̲͎̓̃̈́̓ḭ̵̖̘͊s̷̛͓̝͗̐́ ̷̣̦͖͂l̵͈̇͑͌͝ä̸̬́͋̀͝s̵̡̛͍͙̱t̵͕͉͔̻̍̅.̶̺̻͑**_

"Haa, you stupid nightwalker," All-for-One sneered, "What makes you think that I can't kill you? I've already killed off your kin once!"

 _ **"B̶͙̙́͆͒e̸̪̾ͅċ̸͋͋̄͝ͅa̴̻͗̾u̷͔͚̮͔͖̅̅s̴̨̢̭̝̈ͅé̵̛͔͇̝͒̌ ̵̡̟̀̒̏y̷̰̣̏̏̆̏̐́o̸͙̟͓̺̯̲͗̀̾̂͋́ũ̵͙̜̞̀̑̅̑͝ ̴̪̣̏̿̈̌ĉ̸͎̹̙̘̂͌͗̌͜͝ȍ̴͕̮͙̥́̂͠u̶͇̪̣̲͕̹̐͛̍ḻ̷̨̨̡̱̜͌͑ḑ̸̢̼̮̺̲̎̋̆ ̸͖͍͍͎̰̅̊n̸̬̠̻̯̅͐̀̕o̸̧̓͒̐̑̚t̴̫̩̘̳̔ ̴͉͇́̌̒̚k̴͎̤͙͍̭̻̓i̴̙͋l̴̜͍̥͆͂l̴̯̱̉̎ ̶̞̬̈́̉͑̆m̸̼͔̜̺̳͂͜e̶̥̺̦̻̖̚͝,̷̫̓ ̶̙͍̭̹͔̎͜y̶̤̍̂̑̊͗o̴̟͕̳̠̒̎̕ͅṳ̷̘͈̽͊̄́̋͜ ̸̭͌̓a̵͓̘̩̜͌̈̓̇r̸̨̧̨̨͉͇͐̎r̷̺̞͓͇͂͛̒͛̃͝ǫ̴̢̛̥̗̼̂̈g̵̪͎̲̹̉͝a̶̭̠̼͇͖̐́͜n̸̦͕̳͔̅t̸͓͆͆̅͜ ̸̯̜̖̼̈́̿͘̕ͅs̵̤͌͐̔̆h̵̙͐͊ͅȉ̷͈͐t̵̫̩̟͒͋,̸̨̧̓̿ ̵̣̗̱̦̮̓͗͂ŷ̵̡̯̞̣̺̇̒̓͠o̴̻͇̾́͛̽͂́u̸͙̬̰̠̹̒̎̑̑ ̸͖̟̟͉͎̦̐h̵̡̬͌̋̆͜͠ú̸͓́́̇m̸͉̳̟̫̾̕á̶͚̹̝̠͆̏̽n̴͍͙͓͔̮̍̐̈́ ̶̝̰̯̪͚̺̀̇̌̾s̶̩̺͚͐̆̋̂͘c̴̛̛̲̉̈u̴̝̮̟͉͔͠ṁ̴̲̲̑̒͝ͅ!̵̧̡͉͔̱̜͘ ̵̳͊́͌̉̉̈́Y̶̪͍̼̭̱͒̅̀̐͋o̵̧̻͆̈̄u̶̱͌͋ ̶̦̥̭̺͉̲̓̑̽̈́͝t̵̲̯͔̘̔ŕ̸̻͍̈́̔̄ī̶͉͓̮̋͆ē̴̟͖d̶͔̺̾̌̂͌ ̶̙̇̂o̸̤̘͖͒̐n̵̜̼͙̰͕̿͋c̷̪͍̦̣͇̥͐̍̓ḛ̶͔̝͊,̸̢̬́ ̶͓͎͕̠̈́a̶̰͓͓̾̋͆̔n̸̩̖͇͍̠̥̆̈́̈́d̵̡͖̼́͆̆̊̀ ̶̱̬̒̌̐͘͝͝y̴̙̮̓̑͝͠ȏ̸͙̩̝̭̄̈́͑̍͠u̵̬͖͙͇̪̎̃̀ ̴̱͒͠f̶̹̓͒ą̴̮͎̟̈́ị̵͔̮̾̀͆̌l̵̬͕̻̐̀̀͠e̵̙̞͖̣̓d̴͔͈͈̺̪͒̍̆,̷͍͚͇̽̅ ̸̨͓̗̒͌̿̽à̵̯̲͕̻̗͈n̶̢̝̟͔̬̜̐d̵͉̗̚ ̵̧͙̯̤̦̌̅̐̉͝y̶̘̖̲͊̅̒̐͂o̷̲̗͌͝û̶̫̪̘͎͌̇́̈́̆ͅ ̸̮͕̼͒̃ẃ̷̳̤̳͔̈́̋ͅͅi̶̝͈̪̒͜͜l̸̤̤̩̱͙̆̒̊͊l̴̨̪̘̜̉̍̋ ̷̡͉̪̍̕f̵̛͍̩̦͎̜̯͛͌͗̒ã̶̛̘̑͂ȉ̶̛̜̝͆͐̐̕l̴̪̠̰͒́͗̋͂̌ ̸̑̔͂̊ͅa̸̡̛̛̜̼̔̄g̸̡͗͝ͅȁ̷̰͉͑̒͗̇į̷̗̗̝̬͂n̵̘͙̙̻̹͉̈́̒ ̶̱͙͎͍̇̐͑͜b̵̪̮̬̹̫̒̈́͝e̸͙̗̻͓̥̓̋̈́̓̓ͅc̸̨̜̠̎̉ã̴̧̱͇̭͖̳ṷ̸̮̆̋͊̚s̴̳̩͔̤̰̊͒̆̾ę̷̬̻͂͜ ̵̩̠̪̣̃̿͂ͅy̸̦̋̄̊̽o̸͍̗̺͔͂̎ŭ̷̗͇̇̌̅̇̚ ̶͂̒̾̌͝ͅẅ̴̢͔͙̱͙́͆į̶̱̱̘̦͕͗̊l̷̡͉̪̰̂͜l̴̘̘̱͑̏̈́ ̵͍̪͉̬̯͌̈́͝ḓ̴͖̻͈̍̐̂͑̕͠ͅi̵̲͕͇̥̘͑̚ͅȇ̸̮̘̕ ̴̧̢̹̫̥̎̃h̸̩̫͙̲̍̔̈́̏͌̌e̷̟̺̩͋̈́̽͑̚͜r̴̨̺̰̐́́̄é̵̟̌̒ ̸̡̮͓̎̏̿̉a̸̯̜͓̟̓ͅn̷̘̙̖̥̼̔d̵̗̠͂ͅ ̶̡̨͚͙̭͛a̵̢͖̫̖͑͘t̴̨̧̘̮͔̞̓̉̆̅ ̶̟̟͇̰̥́̀m̸̼̋͋̎̏ÿ̴̛̖̗̱͕͖͓́ ̴̙͙͌ẖ̵̭̣̔̽͠á̵̼̜͓̈́n̴̦̖͉̦̥̈́̏̂͛͘d̶͍̳̬̮̬̆̚s̴̫̘̗͖̋͛̿̚͜͝!̷̛̭͖̻͙̾̋̾̿̾"**_

"Huh? Can't even talk, can you, after all, you bunch are nothing but mindless beasts!"

Izuku ignored the jab in favor of lunging forward with sharp claws and dark matter ready to rip apart the fucker who had taken away everything.

Exchanging blow after blow had some obvious effects on the human. Exhaustion was starting to show, and All-for-One was beginning to slow down, his strikes not quite as strong, but he wasn't the only human who was slowing down.

Toshinori was also slowing.

* * *

 _The embers of One-for-All were fading._

 _One felt the embers begin to leave, the other felt it strengthen._

 _But... until I'm done bringing him up... I will not die!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ah..._

 _This is farewell, All-for-One._

 _This is farewell, One-for-All._

.

.

* * *

 _ **"UNITED STATES OF SMASH!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"D̷̢͓̬̙̗̞͚͊͒͗͑Ì̷̧̡̖̫̬̥͇̬̭̒̐̃͛͒Ĭ̶̺̞͈̟I̶̦̣̝̘̋Ë̸̦͓̠̗͈̼̭́͂Ė̸̮͎̩͓͚̺̹̟̇̔̽̋̈́̿Ȇ̵͙̗̮̫̂,̷̡͎̥̆̂̿ ̶̨̣̝͉͇̑͛̏̀̂͐̀̕F̶̩̜͎̙̀̈́̎͌͝͝͠͝L̶̼̄͛̈͝͝E̸̢̯̲̟̺͎̣̲͊̓Ś̶͙̜̫̬̈̚H̵͔̞̽̌̒̌͜B̷̨͎̖̺͕͔̹͕̬̀̋̋͝Ä̴̜̳͇̥̘̥̰̮̾̑̍͘̕Ģ̶͔̺͉͈̥̿̿̑͛́̎͒͠!̵̢̻̜̯͇́́͋̈́̔͘̕!̷̢̬̳̠̏̑̐̀̒̈́̉!̷͔̪͉͉͙̺̺̋̌̕"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And then there was nothing.**_

* * *

As the smoke cleared, a fist was raised, a head was bowed.

"All Might...!"

A longtime promise was fulfilled, a grudge was satisfied.

To the left of Toshinori was a cameraman, a reporter, and Izuku.

Pointing, he took a deep breathe in.

" **You're Next!** "

Who'd he meant it for, no one would ever know, besides the former symbol of peace himself, but if Izuku was silently smirking to himself and Toshinori, well, no one had to know.

 _My time has come to an end. Now it is time for you to make a decision._

* * *

"Kekeke, Izuku, m'dear, you know I love you, right?"

"...Fuck off."

"The world has been thrown into chaos because of your burning desire for revenge, m'dear, and that's what you have to say?"

"Well? Are you going to excommunicate me? Declare me a traitor? Execute me? Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"As impatient as ever~ Y'know, I heard some interesting things. Something about attachments toward humans and a halfling?"

"Who the fuck has been spreading rumors?!"

"Maa, maa, it'd be a shame, wouldn't it be? Now that you somehow have this... 'quirk' thing, and a soft spot for these cute, squishy humans... ah, what to do, what to do?"

"..."

"And you've caused so much chaos just because you don't give any fucks about anything most days..."

"... Fuck you. I know what you're doing and it's _fucking_ working."

"Great! Kekeke... that means you agree to become the next symbol of peace to avoid being labeled a traitor, m'dear?"

 _ **"Go fucking die, Alucard!"**_

* * *

 _"... Soooo, is that The One?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Awww, lil Izu's fallen in loooove~"_

 _"Fuck you too, you damn pedo."_

 _"Ha! Just because you look 12 doesn't make it legal either, shrimp."_


End file.
